Hermosos y Malditos
by Lisscandy
Summary: "Hemos vivido en un sueño... pero ahora debemos despertar"    HG/SS  DM/GW NL/LL  Advertencia: Este fic es Dark/ Angst. Contiene escenas lemmon, violencia, lenguaje obsceno. No lo recomiendo para nadie menor de edad.
1. Prólogo

Aplausos, gritos de júbilo, lágrimas de alegría... el cielo de toda Inglaterra se había inundado de miles de chispeantes y vivos colores. Brujas y magos de todos los rincones del país europeo se abrazaban con entusiasmo, sin importarles lo que pensaran los extrañados muggles. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin eran libres. Todo había terminado… el mundo volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

La guerra había acabado, y todos se encontraban llenos de felicidad. El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado estaba muerto, y su cadáver fue expuesto en el centro del Wizengamot para que todos pudieran comprobarlo.

En una ceremonia legendaria, El Niño Que Vivió recibió una Orden de Merlín Primera clase, junto con el resto de los héroes y heroínas de aquella batalla épica. Los magos y brujas más ancianos que conformaban el Ministerio de Magia levantaron sus copas, brindando por los niños y niñas que salvaron al mundo mágico. Los besos espontáneos, propuestas matrimoniales, reconciliaciones entre enemigos y mas reinaban. Todo en el ambiente era alegría, todo era esperanza...

¡Cómo desearía poder iniciar de esa manera esta historia, en estas páginas que me ha encomendado escribir alguien que hace solo pocos minutos expiró su último aliento de vida!

Lamentablemente, las cosas no pasaron así. Esto no es un cuento de hadas inspirado en alguna historia para niños muggles. Es la realidad… la cruda realidad.

Harry Potter había muerto.

Su cadáver fue llevado de vuelta a Hogwarts por Hagrid, el mismo semigigante que un día, hacía ya muchos años, lo escoltara entre mantas de bebé a la casa de sus tíos.

El cielo se cubría de un negro plomizo, las lágrimas silenciosas de los estudiantes del castillo en llamas, caían con desesperanza la visión de aquel héroe muerto... El Elegido, El Señalado, El Niño Que Vivió ... y murió.

Todo rastro de fe se evaporó entre las ráfagas de humo negro que ascendían amenazantes sobre aquellos jóvenes. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los pocos que aun quedaban con vida, observaron estoicamente la degradación del cuerpo sin vida de aquel que estaba destinado a ser su salvador. Levantado en el aire, atado por cuerdas invisibles como si fuera un venado recién cazado, se erigían los restos del que fuera el Gryffindor más valiente de todos los tiempos.

La profecía, el plan, los horrocruxes... algo había salido terriblemente mal, desencadenando aquella era de sombras y oscuridad que se precipitaba sobre ellos.

Era el fin. Solo faltaba perder la vida en aquella guerra, enfrentar la muerte con dignidad y gloria. El número de mortífagos sobrepasaba a los magos y brujas en pie de batalla, la moral estaba en el suelo, ya que la mayor parte de las fuerzas del bien estaba compuesta por chicos poco entrenados, que no sobrepasaban en cantidad a los mortífagos diestros en artes oscuras.

Pero nadie se movió, nadie se permitió entrar en pánico. Todos levantaron su varitas al cielo, observando desafiantes al grupo enorme de magos y brujas vestidos de negro, con aquella serpiente humana al frente.

En la primera línea, Neville Longbottom, al lado de Hermione Granger, Ron y Ginny Weasley. Cuatro Gryffindor hechos del mismo material inmaleable, se erigían con osadía ante las fuerzas del Señor Oscuro.

-Ríndanse- la voz fría, como una espada de hielo del Señor Oscuro resonó en todos los rincones, rebotó entre las piedras llameantes, llenando la cabeza de los últimos sobrevivientes- Si siguen luchando perecerán... pero si se rinden ahora solo morirá la mayoría...

La risa escalofriante de Bellatrix Lestrange adornó las últimas palabras. Sus carcajadas provocaban estremecimiento en todo aquel que las escuchara.

-¡Juro por mi honor de Weasley que esto lo pagarás algún día, Tom Riddle!-

La voz de Ronald Bilius Weasley se levantó por encima de los sollozos, avanzando unos pasos delante de sus compañeros. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre y su ropa sucia y chamuscada...pero aun así presentaba la dignidad y el aplomo que acompañaba a sus atrevidas palabras.

Un rayo de luz verde salió de entre las muchedumbres oscuras, para atestar el pecho del pelirrojo. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó de rodillas. En el último instante, se giró hacia atrás, dirigiendo una mirada a su hermana y al amor de su vida, Hermione. La luz se apagó en sus ojos azules, ante la mirada impotente de aquellas que tanto lo querían.

El caos se desató... antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, los mortífagos avanzaban hacia ellos, repartiendo maldiciones en una orgía incontrolable de sangre, sudor y cenizas.

En el calor del momento, algunos lograron escapar, Neville Longbottom entre ellos. Encabezaría en algunos años lo que los magos y brujas del bien llamarían La Resistencia... pero no debo adelantarme, aún corría el año 1998 y el mundo conocería otra época de Oscurantismo, una que sentaría precedentes sobre la capacidad del mal en el corazón humano.

xxx

Mil gracias por leer, por favor dejen comentarios. Un beso.


	2. La amarga Realidad

Otra vez, aquel suave rechinido la rescató del estupor.

Girando entre la humedad, se colocó del lado que menos le dolía, para tratar de dormir un poco más.

Era inútil, después que despertaba de aquellos sueños plagados de pesadillas se encontraba de nuevo como al principio, viviendo la peor fantasía de todas.

Tratando de tomar aire, observó la cabeza roja de su amiga, acurrucada a su lado, como un ovillo.

Esa era su única indulgencia, tener a su única amiga y hermana allí, con ella, en aquel lugar del infierno, donde no había agua corriente para lavarse, donde tenían que comer las ínfimas migajas que les llevaban una vez al día y beber el agua sucia y contaminada de sangre del Támesis.

Una única ventana, que permanecía clausurada en lo alto de cual fuera aquel asqueroso lugar, esa era la única forma de salir. Bueno, esa y también la puerta principal, pero era de plomo, con una pequeña ventanilla de barrotes cerrados. No había escapatoria, y lo peor de todo.. si acaso podía haber algo peor, era no saber.. no saber qué había pasado con Luna, con Neville, con los gemelos... Harry y Ron estaban ya en el otro mundo, ajenos a la angustia de los vivos.

Hermione no los lloraba mas, tenía más miedo por los otros, y por ella misma.

Si hubiera muerto, si al menos tuviera la dicha de estar libre de aquello, durmiendo en paz por fin, al lado de sus amigos... pero no, el destino le tenía otras cosas preparadas, otros caminos que recorrer y muchas muertes mas por presenciar.

Una vez más aquel rechinido la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la vista observando a la chica estaba agachada en el suelo. Cubierta por su largo pelo, con la ropa sucia y degastada, se empeñaba en afilar una pequeña cuchara que había robado hacia ya algunos días. Las chispas del metal iluminaron un poco su rostro sucio, aun así era bonita, elegante, sofisticada, pese a los quilos de mugre que tenia entre el pelo y las uñas.

Le había sorprendido de veras, que aquella chica tal altiva, tan prepotente fuera la única Slytherin en permanecer en el castillo luego de aquella huida en estampida por parte de las Serpientes.

Candela Rizzi, una chica mestiza de ultimo año, de ascendencia Española e Italiana. Todos la llamaban Candy, ostentaba una larga cabellera oscura, y unos ojos moros, grandes y enigmáticos, que hacían pensar en gitanos, piratas y bucaneros.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la leona, mientras se incorporaba del suelo. La otra levantó una ceja.

-¡Gryffindors!- bufó con marcado acento español pronunciando las erres- ¿No es obvio, Granger?.. Una varita nueva...-

Hermione no dijo nada mas, temía que Rizzi hubiera perdido la razón. Instintivamente pasó su mano por la cabeza de su amiga pelirroja.

Ginny lloraba todo el tiempo que permanecía despierta, y luego suspiraba dormida. Hermione lo comprendía, ella había perdido mas... sus padres, sus hermanos, no sabían que habían hecho con los gemelos.. Harry.. No hablaban de eso, la consigna era no pensar en los que estaban afuera, al menos eso había leído la hija de Muggles en un libro sobre prisioneros de guerra hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Pero era difícil no perder la cuenta de los días, cuando ya no había esperanza. Sin luz, sin un horario, en completa oscuridad... todo el tiempo.

Solo los gritos que escuchaban cuando se llevaban a alguien rompían la monotonía del lugar.

Durante los primeros días se llevaron a Lavender. Hermione no olvidaría nunca el horror que se apoderó de su alma mientras escuchaba los sollozos y pataleos de su antigua rival. No pudo verla, no puedo escuchar su nombre, pero de alguna manera sabía que era ella. Abrazadas, las tres chicas temblaron en silencio mientras los muros de aquella prisión retumbaban con los ruidos desgarradores. Ese fue el día en el cual Candy robó la cuchara, y desde ese día empezó a frotarla contra el suelo de piedra.

Los ojos azules de Ginny Weasley se abrieron de par en par, observando a su amiga. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, y le entrego un pequeño pedazo de pan sucio que había guardado para ella. Ginny sintió asco, pero lo disimuló bastante bien para no hacer sentir mal a la castaña.

Por un instante, todo podía estar bien, solo por un momento, las tres chicas levantaron sus cabezas y desearon que esa fuera una mañana sin gritos, una en la cual Hermione contara una historia de las muchas que había leído antes de que el mundo se pusiera de vuelta y media.

Pero la muerte no sería misericordiosa con nuestras tres heroínas. Una vez más, terrible y amenazante, la desgracia se abalanzaba sobre ellas, marcando aquel día que recordarían toda la vida.

Xxx

Los pasos elegantes del rubio platinado resonaron huecos en el piso de piedra sólida de aquella prisión provisional. Con un gesto de su ya legendaria altanería, sacó su pañuelo de seda azul oscuro para taparse la nariz. El lugar apestaba a rayos, nada que ver con su mansión lujosa al estilo victoriano, ni con ningún otro lugar que hubiera frecuentando antes de que el Señor oscuro resucitara de entre los muertos.

Aquellos días habían pasado ya, él era un mago de sangre pura, fiel al vencedor, por lo mismo lo habían perdonado. Sin embargo el no perdonaría a aquella chiquilla prepotente que lo había despreciado sin miramientos. A él, un mago de alcurnia, quien se había encaprichado con una sucia mestiza, una hispana de sangre caliente y piel aceitunada, una estudiante un poco mayor que su hijo.

Si, el era un pedófilo consumado y un voyerista. Disfrutaba de aquellos placeres exóticos vedados a la mayoría de los hombres de bien. No obstante, lo que sentía por aquella cría era más que eso.. era una obsesión recalcitrante que le quemaba los huesos día y noche.

La vio por primera vez en un partido de Quidditch, el mismo en el cual Draco se había estrenado de buscador. Era apenas un niña, trece o catorce años quizás, pero desde entonces, la idea de poseerla lo asaltaba en sus noches oscuras. Era como un fantasma, que lo llamaba desde un rincón apartado de su cerebro, pidiéndole que se acercara a reclamar lo que era suyo, casi una fatalidad del destino.

En su penúltimo año, había intentado hablar con ella, casualmente, después de los partidos de Quidditch, pero ella parecía ser alérgica a todo tipo de acercamiento. Luego la había invitado a su casa, pretextando que Draco necesitaba otros amigos, a parte de las orugas de Crabbe y Goyle, pero ella había rechazado terminantemente. Por último se había jugado todo por el todo, mandándole un ramo de rosas a su dormitorio, algo completamente descabellado. Si su esposa se enterara, sería un escándalo... pero Candy Rizzy le había regresado el ramo con una nota escrita a mano " deja de perseguirme... no me gustan los maricones"...

Eso había hecho añicos su orgullo. Una cosa era que disfrutara todas las ramas del placer, y otra que esa niñata insolente se atreviera a llamarlo de esa manera... pagaría, con lagrimas y sangre su ofensa..

Y aquel seria el afortunado día, donde saciaría toda su lujuria. La sometería con todas sus fuerzas, la entrenaría para que fuera su amante en las sombras... oh! cuanta suerte había tenido de que ella fuera tan tonta como para obviar el hecho de ser una Slytherin, y adoptara aquella causa perdida como si fuera una miserable Gryffindor.

Con su fusta en la mano, arribó hacia la puerta donde se encontraba cautiva su presa. Sonrió con malicia, al pensar en cuanto la haría gritar su desprecio.

xxx

Las tres chicas se levantaron del suelo por instinto. El tintineo metálico de unas llaves rompió el silencio de la celda oscura. Hermione comenzó a sudar. Sus palmas se humedecieron mientras se incorporaba del suelo, al lado de Ginny y Candy. Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí. Estaban juntas en eso, tenían que ser fuertes.

La poca luz que se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta fue creciendo conforme esta se abría.

Allí, de frente altivo, fiero y orgulloso, estaba Lucius Malfoy, observando con su habitual expresión burlona. Su largo pelo rubio parecía brillar ante la luz del pasillo. Sus ojos acerados se posaron en las tres chicas que lo miraban fijamente.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí..-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa escalofriante- tres hermosas jovencitas...-giro su bastón señalando el entorno de la celda sucia- Este lugar no es bueno para las rosas.. se marchitaran con tan poco sol...-

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Las Gryffindors se agarraron de manos, mientras que Candy endureció su expresión de asco, mirando al recién llegado como si de una cucaracha se tratase.

Entonces el mago avanzo hacia ella, despacio como si se tratara de un animal asustado. La frente de Hermione se arrugo de angustia. Intento avanzar hacia Malfoy para impedirle el paso hasta Candy, pero la pelirroja la sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

-Que quieres Cabrón?- le preguntó con su acento la hispana. Hermione comprendió todo, ella sabia el idioma.

Malfoy se limito a sonreír igual que siempre

Resuelta, fiera y decidida, Rizzi se mantuvo altiva, mientras el rubio la acorralaba contra la pared. No miró a sus compañeras, ella era mayor, más madura, de otra índole. Sabía que no podían ayudarle, después de todo... su suerte estaba echada.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- siseo el mago, ahora dirigiéndose solo a ella- Puedes venir conmigo... nada te faltará-

Entonces la hispana cambio su expresión de rebeldía a sumisión. Bajo los brazos hacia atrás, como entregándose a su destino. El rubio sonrió, sus ojos de acero brillaron con la satisfacción del triunfo.. La chica había caído en la trampa.

Las leonas bajaron la vista. Candy se permito mirarlas de una sola vez, dirigiendo una sonrisa de despedida. Avanzo hacia la puerta, delante del mago quien observaba su pelo oscuro ondear, aquella prestancia que tanto le había atraído. Ella se paro en el marco de la puerta esperándolo.

Malfoy dirigió una sonrisa lasciva a las otras dos. Dio dos elegantes pasos, mientras observaba su recién adquirido juguete. Quería probarla, quería humillarla delante de las otras, que supieran que nadie se burlaba de Lucius Malfoy. Ella seguía en la puerta, con la mirada baja, como la victima voluntaria de un sacrificio expiatorio.

Se acerco, acariciando con sus dedos enguantados la línea de su mandíbula,, su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja. Candy cerró los ojos . Su respiración se hizo pesada superficial. Levanto sus ojos moros, mirando fijamente al gris de aquella mirada. Entonces sonrió, de la misma manera en que sonreía siempre, con una ceja levantada, con aquel gesto de autosuficiencia que era su signo personal.

Como por arte de magia apareció el puñal entre su dedos, aquel había fabricado en aquellos días subsecuentes al rapto de Brown. Con astucia y sigilo, como toda buena serpiente, lo clavó en el cuello del rubio... una y otra vez. La sangre salía a borbotones, la vida se esfumaba del rostro del aristócrata. Candy reía como si estuviera poseída. Una, dos, tres, doce estocadas, ya había perdido la cuenta...

En frente, observando al hombre que caía arrodillado en el suelo, mientras intentaban en vano frenar el caudal de sangre que se disparaba desde su cuello, las Gryffindors permanecían petrificadas.

Candy se quedo mirando al rubio con expresión de asco, como si de repente sintiera repulsión por la sangre que ella misma había hecho brotar con furia.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz.. maricón!- siseó antes de que el rubio cerrara los ojos para siempre.

Las voces, los gritos que venían del pasillo la sacaron del trance. Candy se dispuso a correr por el pasillo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba rodeada de magos que apuntaban su varita. Detrás de ellos, Hermione y Ginny había asomado sus cuerpos por la puerta abierta.

La hispana de oscuros ojos se paro en frente, derecha. Miro por última vez a sus compañeras, con aquella sonrisa tan suya.

-¡No dejes que te deshonren Granger!- gritó antes de que una luz verde la impactara por la espalda. La vida se apago de sus ojos, pero su rostro seguía sonriendo.

Los mortífagos recién reclutados entraron a viva fuera a la celda. Las leonas se abrazaron dispuestas a morir. Entre pataleos, mordiscos y escupitajos, se negaron a separarse mientras dos de los magos oscuros sorteaban la sangre en el piso y luchaban por separarlas con furia. Hermione y Ginny se clavaron las uñas en los antebrazos. Rasgando sus pieles.. Lloraron, gritaron pero al final no fue suficiente.

Ginny Weasley fue sacada de la celda, mientras una sonora bofetada mandaba a la hija de Muggles a la semiinconsciencia. Por muchas horas.. días tal vez, el sonido de su gritos llamando a su amiga resonaron en aquella prisión improvisada. Hermione se sintió morir, cuando hubiera deseado que Candy hubiese dejado el punzón a la vista, para poder seguirla en su muerte.

xxx

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Un beso, por favor comenten.


	3. Encerrados SS HG

Los días avanzaron hacia un invierno lúgubre que no tenía nada que ver con las festividades decembrinas de años atrás.

El mundo mágico se encontraba sumido entre las sombras, mientras los muggles enfrentaban las terribles noticias que llegaban con el nuevo milenio.

Una serie de estrategias cuidadosamente planeadas bastaron para echar a rodar el macabro plan de Tom Ryddle.

Un asesinato, tres atentados terroristas y la codicia de un líder...la tercera Guerra Mundial estallaría, haciendo que los muggles desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra.

Voldemort se felicitaba a sí mismo por tan brillante plan, quien diría que un huérfano terminaría dominando a ambos mundos y siendo venerado como si de un Dios se tratase.

Pero nada de esto podía saberlo Hermione Granger, encogida como estaba, en aquella prisión sucia y maloliente.

Soledad, terrible soledad empapada de desesperanza que la acompañaba día y noche. Durante muchas horas llamó a su amiga a gritos, pero luego se quedo sin voz, sumergida en el mortal silencio de la noche.

Dos días después, alguien se recordó de ella, y abrieron la celda. Pero Hermione no reconoció nada. La levantaron en vilo, tratando de incorporarla del suelo, una tarea bastante fácil porque estaba más liviana que un niño. Pero ella se derrumbo de bruces, y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba se negó a comer. Así fue como inicio su periodo de huelga de hambre, el cual no le duraría mucho, ya que los elfos de aquella prisión contaba con buenos métodos para transportar la comida hacia su estomago.

De momentos se levantaba, segura de haber escuchado a Ginny llamarla, pero pronto vislumbró que aquello era una alucinación producto de su aislamiento.

Comprendió cuanto necesitaba estar con otros, aunque fuera en aquellas horribles condiciones. En un chispazo de clarividencia, pensó que pronto olvidaría el significado de las palabras, hundiéndose para siempre en la locura. Entonces se quedo muy quieta, intentando no pensar ni respirar, esperando la muerte con impaciencia, pero en el último momento, cuando casi había triunfado, alguien abrió la puerta. Su planes volvieron a estropearse, mientras el vórtice de su destino la arrastraba nuevamente a un rumbo incierto.

La figura delgada y oscura se perfilaba entre las sombras de aquella noche invernal.

Con pasos agiles y elegantes, el antiguo maestro de pociones se dirigía a otra reunión de las ya habituales entre los mortífagos. La nieve caía sin prisa, manchando su abrigo oscuro de rigor, pero a él no le importó. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido todo rastro de sensibilidad ante los cambios climáticos. Desde aquella noche fatídica, donde se vio obligado por los lazos de una promesa a asesinar al único hombre en el cual confiaba, Severus Snape no sentía nada mas que no fuera asco, rabia y mucho remordimiento. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado faltar a su palabra y morir allí mismo, en frente de aquel grupo de maniáticos? El había hecho todo lo que Dumbledore le había pedido, esperando que al final los planes del anciano resultaran. Pero no fue así, algo salió mal y ahora todo estaba perdido.

Durante muchos meses, entre las fiestas de celebración entre los mortífagos, utilizando su máscara habitual, el maestro de pociones había planeado su suicidio. Algo rápido, sin dolor, efectivo.. todo lo contrario a lo que había sido su miserable estancia en la tierra. Sin embargo, al momento de la verdad no pudo hacerlo, era como si algo mas fuerte que el mismo le impidiera beberse la maldita poción envenenada .

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la causa de aquello. En unos días más, alguien de afuera, un sobreviviente dentro de la ya desaparecida Orden del Fénix había hecho contacto con él.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una trampa, pero al ver al mismo Remus J. Lupin llegar a su casa en estado lamentable, dedujo que aquello era genuino.

El licántropo estaba hecho un desastre, mas andrajoso y pálido de lo habitual. Pero su voz era la misma de siempre, digna de un Gryffindor, pensaría Snape a regañadientes.

Con deliberada rapidez, se dejo desarmar considerando una suerte que alguien llegara a acabar con su miserable existencia. Pero el ultimo de los merodeadores no hizo nada, se quedo de pie, allí en la puerta de su cocina, mirándolo con ojos empañados.

-Sé la verdad, Severus...- musito Lupin. Y así fue como Snape se dio cuenta de que no moriría aquella noche. Maldita fuera su suerte que lo condenaba de nuevo a vivir mientras otros dormían en paz.

En pocas palabras, el antiguo merodeador le había comunicado aquello que algunos mortífagos sospechaban. Que algunos sobrevivientes estaban en las montañas de Escocia, organizándose para otra sublevación y que necesitaban su ayuda, una vez más como espía.

Por unos momentos, el antiguo maestro de pociones considero la oportunidad de negarse. En el pasado, solo el recuerdo de Lily y la promesa de salvaguardar su hijo lo ataban a Dumbledore. Todo eso había quedado en el pasado, sepultado entre sus errores de adolescencia y su desesperado intento de reivindicación. Pero Lupin le hablo de los horrores con los prisioneros de guerra y de cuando necesitaba su ayuda. Vencido una vez más, acepto participar, deseando de todo corazón que Voldemort se enterara de su traición y así bajar al infierno que de seguro lo estaba esperando.

Disolviendo su antigua rivalidad, los dos hombres sellaron un pacto que duraría hasta el final de aquellos tiempos, y que los arrastraría a ambos hacia otros caminos sembrados de sorpresas.

Y por eso se encontraba allí, fingiendo disfrutar de las orgias sangrientas y la venta de esclavos que ya eran costumbre entre los partidarios del mal. En realidad no podía hacer nada por ellos, salvo anotar sus nombres e informar a Lupin de cuales habían muerto. Dieciocho años presentando a la perfección aquel papel desgraciado, estaba hastiado de lo mismo, dudando a veces de sus verdaderos motivos para continuar siendo miembro de aquel circo escalofriante.

Una bruja pequeña, de grandes ojos azules lo recibió en la entrada de lo que antes fuera el ministerio de magia. Le pidió su abrigo, al parecer era recién reclutada, ya que todos sabían la renuencia del antiguo director de Hogwarts a entregar sus objetos personales a otros. Snape continuo ignorándola, mientras avanzaba hacia uno de los grandes salones habilitados para su fin.

Como siempre, el acido de su estomago ardió al observar la hilera de jovencitas encadenadas en pequeñas jaulas de metal. Parecían animalitos asustados, victimas evidentes de malos tratos y el hacinamiento. Los mortífagos se acercaban, y seleccionaban con el dedo a cuales querían llevarse. Afino los ojos, tratando de ver si podía reconocer a alguna.

-Veo que al Messie le cuesta decidigse-

Snape se giró para observar de donde provenía aquella voz melodiosa y desprovista de erres.

Una mujer baja, con el aspecto de una maestra de escuela, le sonrió. El mago cruzó los brazos mientras levantaba las comisura de los labios.

-Usted es de gustos..comme on dit?...sofisticados quizás?..- la mujer le hizo una seña para que la acompañara. Aun renuente, el Slytherin la siguió.

Unos pasos más adelante, detrás de una cortina verde musgo, se encontraba una puerta secreta, al parecer vedada para aquellos compradores de poca monta. La mujer paso su varita por la puerta, y esta se abrió. En el fondo, iluminada a penas por la luz que se filtraba por el ventiladero, se erigía una chica suspendida por cuerdas en el aire. Su ojos estaban vendados, la habían dejado con una camiseta de rayas sucia y en bragas de algodón. Aun en aquellas condiciones, se mantenía integra, atenta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Snape se acercó, tratando de reconocerla. Sus ojos oscuros escudriñaron cada parte de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Siempre la consideró una mocosa insignificante, amiga de San Potter y novia del zanahorio de Weasley. Pero mucho había cambiado de aquella niña desde la última vez que la vio. Sus caderas se habían redondeado, dándole el aspecto curvilíneo del cual carecía años atrás.

-Es valiente- comentó la mujer, feliz del interés mostrado en aquel cliente potencial- Es una fiegecilla indomable.. se niega a comeg... y no ha sido tocada- esbozó una sonrisa algo torcida- Algo poco común en estos días..-

Desde la inconsciencia, el cuerpo de la chica empezó a retorcerse, sumergiendo alerta contra aquella voz. Una vez más intento liberarse de las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, pero la mujer se acerco, acariciando suavemente sus muslos desnudos.

- Ne pleure pas, ma chère, Vous allez bientôt à la maison- susurró a su lado.

-No la toque- siseo la voz del exmaestro de pociones.

Ella se volvió, algo sorprendida por el tono de voz .

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Snape, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer.

-Mil galeones y se la puede llevag hoy mismo- contestó algo nerviosa de que el hombre fuera a regatear el precio tan elevado.

- Hecho-

Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo de desesperación

Xxx

Mil gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Si tienen alguna pregunta con gusto la contestare. Vuelvo y les recalco que el fic tendrá en el próximo capítulo algunas escenas algo subidas de tono, espero que eso no los moleste. Un beso y por favor comenten.


	4. La princesa y el Guerrillero NL LL

Advertencia Lemmon a la vista.. si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Disfruten.

Las manos callosas y algo torpes se empeñaban en tallar un pequeño pedazo de madera. La pequeña navaja se le resbalaba de momentos, pero a él no le importaba mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde su escape de los terrenos de Hogwarts. La piel pálida se había curtido entre tantos climas diferentes, la grasa desapareció para dar lugar a los músculos bien definidos, pero sus ojos avellanas se mantenían igual que siempre.

Neville Longbottom, el antiguo chico tímido y bobalicón había evolucionado para convertirse en el líder que necesitaba los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel fatídico día. No era el mayor, ni el que tenía más experiencia. Pero a todos le pareció natural que fuera el cabecilla quien había desafiado a Voldemort con tanta valentía.

Sentado en aquella tienda de campaña mágica, con el torso desnudo y restos de aserrín en su pantalón, Neville recordó la razón por la cual se mantenía en pie de lucha.

Xxx Flash Back xxX

Las sombras se movían rápidamente por aquel bosque encantado. El sol casi se había ocultado, mientras las horas doradas de los arboles tapizaban el suelo. Neville asomo la cabeza entre unos matorrales, e hizo seña a Fred y George Weasley para que estuviera atentos.

Era una emboscada planeada desde hacía días. Los últimos sobrevivientes de la guerra contaban con elfos domésticos entre sus filas, que a su vez hicieron contacto con sus homólogos que trabajan para la organización del mal. El filtro de información le dio a Neville y su pandilla la oportunidad de organizar varios rescates.

La carroza llego, comandada por un mortífago que al parecer habían encontrado en alguna cuneta de Londres. A leguas se veía que el hombre carecía de experiencia, pero aun así no se confiaron. Un grito, dos petrificus totalus y el vehículo quedo indefenso. Neville se asomo con cautela, y abrió la puerta.

Dentro, atadas y con vendas en los ojos, estaban Luna y Angelina. Con delicadeza, el castaño retiró la venda de la rubia.

Al igual que siempre, con sus grandes ojos grises con expresión de asombro, Luna lo miró como si no hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Hola Neville.. me gusta la pintura en tu cara.. ¿Está de moda?..- comentó en tono soñador

Neville asintió, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-¿Tienes Hambre?-

La misma voz que hasta hace unos segundos llenaba su cabeza, se hizo escuchar en la entrada de su tienda.

Levantó sus ojos para llenárselos con la figura esbelta y rubia de aquella mujer que lo traía de cabeza desde hacía semanas.

-Pasa, por favor-le dijo sonriendo.

La rubia avanzó dentro de aquella tienda algo sucia y descuidada. La única fuente de luz era una bombilla pálida colgada de una viga en el techo.

-¿Qué tienes allí?- pregunto mientras señalaba el pedazo de madera deforme que tenía él entre sus manos.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Neville tratando de esconderlo- No es nada..- mintió.

-Ahh- respondió ella con aire despistado.

El sonrió, y la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un ademan. Luna obedeció, mientras le entregaba un plato con algunas hierbas guisadas.

Por un largo momento, todo fue silencio. Neville estaba distraído con la forma en cómo la luz se reflejaba en pelo de ella, y Luna... pues era Luna..

-Es bonito- dijo ella, como saliendo de un sueño. Neville la observó confundido

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El Snorkack de Asta Arrugada que estas tallando- comentó como si fuera algo muy obvio.

Neville sintió una sustancia tibia llenarle el pecho.

-En realidad es una liebre- respondió sacando el pedazo de madera deforme a la luz- O al menos eso intente que fuera-

-Ahh- contestó ella.

-Te lo pensaba regalar para Navidad- siguió él- Pero supongo que no querrás este pedazo de porquería amorfa-

Hizo el ademan de tirarlo lejos, pero Luna le detuvo el brazo. Con delicadeza lo tomó y le sonrió en agradecimiento. Por un instante eterno, ambos se miraron fijamente. El aire de la habitación escaseo y los ruidos de platica del campamento cesaron.

-¿Quieres besarme?- pregunto ella, sin apartar la mirada.

-Si- contesto Neville, sorprendido de su propia osadía

Sus labios se unieron suave al inicio, y luego enredándose en una pequeña batalla cálida, dulce y húmeda.

Fue sin duda el beso más apasionado que Neville había recibido en su vida. Los labios de ella se sumergían entre los suyos, mientras su lengua se deslizaba ondeante, rápida y juguetona. Sus manos se sujetaron de su cuello, acariciando con firmeza aquella cicatriz de quemadura aun reciente. Las manos de él la rodearon. Una bajó, acariciando la línea de piel desnuda entre la camiseta y los pantalones, mientras que la otra seguía acariciando su pelo.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar los forzó a ambos a separarse, Neville aprovecho para cargarla en brazos y colocarla con cuidado encima de su angosta litera.

Se echó sobre ella, besándola posesivamente., deslizando sus dedos entre aquellas mechas color del oro, mientras sentía toda la sangre de su sistema bajar a su entrepierna. Cerró mas la distancia entre los dos, quería sentirla lo más cerca posible, tragarse el aire que ella exhalaba entre suspiros apagados.

Las caderas de Luna empezaron a moverse por instinto, ante un sorprendido chico convertido en hombre, que no podía creer su buena suerte.

-Luna..- musitó con voz encendida- ¿Quieres esto tanto como yo?..- entre las pausas de los besos ella asintió, y Neville no pudo contener mas aquel deseo que le carcomía desde hacia tiempo.

Le arrancó la ropa a tirones, sin darse tiempo a pensar si aquella sería la primera vez de ella.

Con agiles movimientos lamió la parte interna de aquellos muslos nacarados, preparándola para el momento. Aspiró el olor a flores silvestres que se desprendían dulcemente de su piel.

Suave, lento, tratando de contenerse, Neville besó todo el camino, desde su ombligo hasta la línea de su mandíbula.

-Te amo.. te amo- musitaba en su oído.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la penetró de prisa. Tardo un segundo en notar la resistencia de ella, y se arrepintió de haberla lastimado, pero Luna le clavo las uñas en la espalda, renuente a dejarlo ir. Durante unos minutos intento no moverse, acomodándose entre la tibieza y la palpitación de ella. Pero entonces, con un ágil movimiento la rubia se posición encima de él, tomando el control de las cosas.

El ritmo de los golpes se aceleraron. El siguió sujetándola fuertemente, clavando las uñas en sus caderas. Unos, dos veinte minutos en aquella danza embriagante, el cuerpo de Luna se balanceaba con gracia encima de él. El calor húmedo y apretado de ella lo envolvió, aumentando cada vez mas aquel deseo que se negaba a ceder. Por largos minutos Neville se lleno los ojos con el hermoso espectáculo de la niña de los ojos soñadores, gimiendo de placer encima suyo.

Cuando él liberó las compuertas, derramándose dentro de ella, Luna dejo escapar un sollozo, al cual le siguió otro y después otro. Bajó sus ojos avellana hacia ella, en estado de Shock, sintiendo todo el remordimiento del mundo-

-Perdóname Luna por favor- murmuró- Es que te quiero tanto que yo...

Se giró sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras la rubia sollozaba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos. Entonces sintió la sangre que ya empezaba a enfriarse sobre su ingle. Había sido demasiado violento y se odiaba por aquello. Intento retirarse, para no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo pero la chica lo envolvió entre sus largos brazos.

-¡No!- exclamo ella, luego hipó un sollozo- Yo también te amo Neville-

Y sin decir más nada, Luna continuo derramando lagrimas ardientes que terminaban sobre el pecho de Neville.

El la acunó entre su brazos, meciéndola hasta que se durmió, feliz por primera vez desde que tenía memoria.

xxx

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me encanta Neville y Luna también. Como dije en el Summary, este fic contara con tres parejas, en el próximo capítulo sabremos que le ha pasado a Ginny.

Este cap está dedicado a Alice The Will Abbys porque ella deseo que pasara algo bueno entre tanta oscuridad.. aquí lo tienes Alice, amor en tiempos oscuros.

Sé que me he metido en un lio con esto de hacer un Sevmione, muchos lo consideran pedofilia, pero la mayoría de los libros buenos que he leído tienen relaciones donde los protagonistas difieren de edad(Jane Eyre, Sense and Sensibility, Cien años de Soledad, La casa de los espiritus). Muy pronto regresaran Sev y Herms. Un beso, mil gracias por los reviews, son unos amores.

Ahh y contestándole a la pregunta que hizo Sevillana, Harry está muerto, Ron también. Sé que es un trauma para muchos, pero me imagine que si JK pudo matar a mi Sev y también a Fred, yo puedo matar a los personajes principales. Fue muy duro, ya que me gusta mucho Ron.. pero que se le va a hacer. Un beso...


	5. Un buen negocio DM GW

_Silencio, he oído una voz__  
__es posible que alguien se acuerde de mí__  
__no puedo, trágica luz__  
__siento tus ojos ocultos__  
__en nombres, tantos nombres..._

_No puedo dormir con estas lágrimas goteando encima de mí..._

Sangre

Tímidas gotas que descendieron por la piel de sus brazos, llenaron su palma y luego mancharon el camino de rocas salteadas y charcos de agua negra de aquella sucursal del infierno.

La voz de Hermione aún se escuchaba a lo lejos, en gritos cada vez más cansados, pero igual de desgarradores.

Ginny forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó mas allá de toda su capacidad, pero nadie acudió a ayudarla. Sintió como una cuerdas le aprisionaban el cuerpo, mientras que unas manos grandes y sudorosas le taparon la boca y la nariz. Por largos segundos pensó que la estaban asfixiando, pero luego las manos la liberaron, haciéndola tragarse el aire de golpe.

-Cuidado con esta- rugió una voz masculina- Es una sangre pura-

Percibió como le registraban con brutalidad cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo, y el mundo se borró completamente.

Despertó un siglo más tarde, encogida en completa oscuridad.

Es inútil para mi, estimado lector describir lo que sintió la más joven de los Weasley. No existen palabras suficientes en el castellano para hacerlo.

¿Alguna vez has experimentado la desesperanza, la soledad, el horror de saberte solo en el mundo?

¿No?

Me alegro por ti.

El dolor de cabeza inició como la sirena de un barco, fuerte, constante e imposible de ignorar.

Supuso que alguien la había drogado, porque sentía los huesos flojos y las ideas revueltas en un remolino desconcertante.

Debajo de ella sintió el suelo de piedra, fría y dura, que se clavaba dolorosamente en su cuerpo. Extendió las manos, y encontró una pared de aquel mismo material.

El aire a su alrededor era frio y pestilente, embebido del aroma de desechos humanos y metal.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas poder ver algo, pero la oscuridad opresiva era tan inmensa que ni siquiera podía verse las manos.

Intentó calcular el tiempo transcurrido, pero el hilo del pensamiento se escurría entre sus dedos. Las horas lentas se transformaron en días. La oscuridad, la soledad y el miedo terminaron de dislocarle el espacio. Creía estar en Hogwars, recostada en la enfermería, después de algún partido de Quidditch fallido. Imaginaba que la había golpeado una Bludger y por eso escuchaba aquellas voces, a veces familiares, otras desconocidas , pero que nunca parecían tener sentido.

Alguien se burlaba de ella, luego reían y Ginny solo sacaba la voz para preguntar por Harry, pero alguien respondía entre lagrimas de risa que estaba muerto, como si fuera una broma. En algunos momentos de lucidez comprendía que todo aquello era producto de alguna poción o droga, y que en realidad todos se habían ido, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que volvía a caer de nuevo entre las ilusiones y los sueños improbables del pasado.

Al séptimo día, alguien abrió la compuerta del sótano donde la habían encerrado.

Le hicieron beber un vial de poción extraño y la luz se hizo en su memoria.

-¿Sabes quién eres?- Preguntó una voz aguda, cantarina, como si se tratara de una niña.

Ginny se encogió en un rincón. Palpó su cuerpo con asombro, despertando de su letargo inducido. Los rasguños en su antebrazo lucían enrojecidos y purulentos. Sintió el miedo clavarse en su pecho como una ancla, pero no respondió. Era una Gryffindor, y una Weasley, quizás la última, no le daría el gusto a nadie de jugar con ella. Levanto sus ojos, enrojecido e hinchados. Sus pecas habían perdido el brillo de otra época.

La mujer estaba enfundada en un traje de tafetán color mostaza. Solo cuando Ginny levanto la vista, se dio cuenta de que era Rita Skeeter.

-Eres tan tosca como los de tu sangre, niña- comentó la rubia- Vengo a llevarte a tu nuevo hogar- su sonrisa de dientes manchados se curvo triunfante.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- susurró Ginny, con la voz perdida por tantos días sin uso.

-¿Esa simplona?..- respondió Skeeter después de un momento- Es una sangre sucia, está donde debe estar-

Ginny continuó encogida en un rincón. Preferiría morir en aquel lugar a cooperar con la cucaracha de Skeeter.

La rubia empezó a golpear el suelo con el tacón de su zapato.

-Por lo visto tendré que utilizar otros métodos para hacerte colaborar-

-Imperio-

Entonces sintió ese dolor monstruoso que le recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. . Escucho pasos, ordenes murmuradas, de nuevo aquel pinchazo en su brazo y se sumergió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Xxx

Y los días pasaron.

Aislada en lo alto de una torre, desde donde podía observar el trajín de Londres, pero no escapar, Ginny sucumbían ante el poder que arropaba su mente.

Su vista se perdía entre las torcidas calles oscuras que parecían haber retrocedido en el tiempo.

No podía saber los hechos que sacudían el mundo. La gasolina, aquella sustancia que los muggles usaban para transportarse estaba racionalizada, por la escasez producida por la guerra en Medio Oriente. Los deprimidos londinenses se transportaban en carruajes tirados a caballo, o en sus propios pies. El miedo y la incertidumbre era tal que se podía palpar en el aire. Todos vigilaban su espalda, temerosos de que los terroristas les saltaran del techo o detrás de los arbustos secos.

Pero aquello no era lo peor.

Los dementores, aquellas criaturas horribles que se alimentaban de los buenos recuerdos, estaban sin control sobre la población. Ya era cosa de todos los días las noticias sobre poblaciones enteras, que despertaban muertas al amanecer, cada uno con una expresión de terror plasmada en el rostro.

Y la única esperanza estaba a miles de millas de distancia, entre unas montañas de Escocia, donde un joven mago entrenaba a sus seguidores y planeaba rescates, algunos con éxito, otros sinceramente descabellados.

Pero Ginny no podía saberlo.

Su mundo se reducía a aquellas cuatro paredes, y a la rutina que la habían sometido diariamente. Desde el primer momento, la autoridad de la voz de Skeeter se plantó en su mente como una mancha.

Le ordenaba mantenerse tranquila, dócil y dispuesta, Ginny obedecía porque ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más.

Cada mañana, antes de salir el sol, un pequeño elfo de ojos saltones y voz susurrante llegaba a su habitación con una palangana de agua. Sus pequeñas manos huesudas lavaban el cuerpo de Ginny y le aplicaba ungüentos y pociones, todas con el fin de embellecer la piel de la Gryffindor.

No podía saber el fin de aquellos tratos, primero porque su mente aun no conocía la perversidad del ser humano, y segundo porque la maldición Imperius le nublaba los sentidos.

Pobre Ginny... no se podía imaginar la sorpresa que le guardaba el azar.

xxx

La fiesta inició igual que las otras, con toneladas de vino de elfo, wisky de fuego y la codicia de una mujer que se había dedicado toda su vida a vivir del chisme y la mentira.

Sus manos de uñas largas, y sus penetrante ojos detrás de las gafas empedradas vigilaron que nada faltara entre los invitados de aquella cena comercial. Ella conocía los secretos gustos de la mayoría de aquellos hombres, y aunque en el pasado hubiera hecho una fortuna divulgándolos, ahora nadie tenía interés en leer chismes reales o inventados. Por eso había cambiado de profesión, adoptando a las pocas brujas sangre pura que aun quedaban entre los sobrevivientes, y vendiéndolas a aquellos magos que deseaban un útero en condiciones para procrear.

Con pasos rápidos y sigilosos, se dirigió hacia la alcoba donde se encontraba su más reciente adquisición. Observó la niña, que aun en aquellas condiciones se mantenía hermosa. Su largo pelo de fuego había sido preparado en un mar de rizos suaves y dóciles. Su piel de leche había tomado el color nacarado que tanto gustaba entre los mortífagos de origen anglosajón. La niña se mantenía estática, mirando a través del cristal empañado de la ventaba. El elfo la había vestido con un aparatoso vestido estilo Luis XVI, verde esmeralda que contrastaba con las mechas llameantes de sus rizos. El corsé ajustado y el escote revelaban una piel blanca, salpicada de algunas pecas escondidas entre tantos días lejos del sol.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, pensando en los galeones que le sacaría al cliente que la había reclamado.

Y como por arte de magia, el objeto de su pensamiento se materializo enfrente de ella.

Alto, guapo, de piel bronceada y pómulos prominentes, la figura de Blaise Zabini hizo acto de presencia.

Su andar orgulloso, su desparpajo y arrogancia de rigor sorprendieron una vez más a la ya decadente Rita Skeeter.

-Buenas noches- saludo ella, mientras pasaba la lengua por sus dientes.

-Buenas Noches Madame- respondió el moreno, mientras hacia una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Detrás de él se encontraba un hombre fuerte, con aspecto de gorila y los ojos en el suelo. Al parecer era su sirviente.

-Supongo que aquí se encuentra lo que ordené- continuo Zabini- Espero que haya hecho todo como lo pedí- sus ojos marrones chocaron con los ojos verdes de Skeeter.

- Hasta el último detalle- respondió la animaga- El precio es el acordado, puede llevársela cuando guste- abrió la puerta, donde Ginny continuaba absorta.

El moreno entró en la habitación, y posó sus ojos en su recién adquirida presa.

Ginny sintió un ramalazo de terror golpear su pecho. Algo le decía que debía correr, Intento con todas sus fuerzas resistirse al dominio, pero solo consiguió que las lágrimas silenciosas empezaran a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

El dedo enguantado de Blaise le acarició las mejillas ya húmedas, el contorno de su oreja y luego su pelo vuelto rizos. Ginny sintió su estomago revolverse.

-Está bajo un imperius- comentó Skeeter.

-Ya veo- respondió el otro e hizo una seña a su lacayo.

En un dos por tres el hombre la cargó sobre su hombro, y se la llevo por el pasillo, mientras Zabini y Skeeter cerraban el trato.

La colocó con cuidado en el asiento trasero de algún carruaje techado. Ginny sintió el rocío de la noche golpear sus parpados y la piel de su rostro.

Un segundo más tarde, el hombre de los ojos marrones se reunió con ella, por primera vez solos, dentro del vehículo

Ginny lo miró asustada. Sus manos no le respondían, su voz no podía salir. Sabia quien era él, lo reconocía del Club del profesor Slurghorn, era del año de Harry y Ron, pero no entendía que podía querer con ella, porque la había comprado.

-No te asustes- ronroneo en su oído.- No soy un hombre desagradable, podía ser mucho más viejo y libidinoso-

Entonces eso era, pensó Ginny. La habían vendido como prostituta de alta sociedad a Zabini. Intentó sobreponerse al asco que le inspiraba su destino, pero solo logro llorar silenciosamente.

-Te he deseado por mucho tiempo- continuó la voz, el aliento de él en su cuello, mientras el coche se movía por las húmedas y oscuras calles de Londres- Y ahora eres mía-

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, silenciosas, manchando su vestido de seda francesa.

-Te prohibiría llorar- continuó la voz- si tus lagrimas no fueran tan hermosas.

Entonces pasó. La lengua de Zabini recorría su mejillas, lamiendo las lagrimas saladas, entro en su boca, fiera, orgullosa, decidida.

Ginny intento resistirse ante ese molusco baboso que amenazaba con asfixiarla. Sintió el acido en su estomago subir quemando todo a su paso. Entonces él se retiro, con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras saboreaba el gusto a fuego de aquellos labios tan renuentes.

-Eso me gusta- dijo él- Creo que te quitare la maldición para que puedas luchar con más ganas-

-Finite Incantatem- murmuro él a punta de su varita, y Ginny sintió como se rompían las cuerdas que aprisionaban su mente. Las manos cuadradas de Blaise se posaron sobre sus muslos, subiendo cada vez mas y mas.

Libre al fin, con todos su sentidos alerta. Golpeo la entrepierna del moreno con su rodilla. Mientras él se retorcía de dolor, tomo su varita y salió en un dos por tres de aquel carruaje en movimiento.

Sus pasos volaban entre la oscuridad de la noche londinense. Sus pies en aquellos zapatos tan incómodos, su estomago apretado por aquella faja del infierno. Corrió, corrió más aun sin mirar atrás, cuando escuchó que el carruaje se detenía. Escucho voces, los gritos de Zabini a los lejos, pero aun así no miró atrás. Entró a un cementerio que se veía abandonado, con la esperanza de camuflajearse entre alguna tumba. Pero entonces unas manos pálidas a la luz de la luna le taparon la boca y la arrastraron entre las sombras de alguna bóveda olvidada.

xxx

Pido disculpas por durar tanto tiempo para actualizar, pero es difícil para mí escribir acerca de Ginny. Además comprenderán que la inspiración es necesaria para llevar a cabo estas cosas.

Nunca en mi vida he leído o escrito un Ginny/ Draco. Me lo he tomado como un reto personal. No prometo que estos dos terminen amándose, pero si prometo que de alguna manera harán las paces.

Mil gracias por leer.

Muchas Gracias Anitasnape por agregar este fic a la comunidad de Las Mortifagas de Severus, es un honor en verdad.

Contestando la pregunta de Sevillana y Araceli: Primero si, me gusta Ron. Es un personaje real, ósea tiene tantos defectos que es imposible para mí no quererlo. Es prejuicios, tonto, se aprovecha de Hermione y todas las cosas, pero aun así le tengo cariño. En segundo, no maté a Ron y a Harry porque Rowling mató a Sev, sino que la trama de este fic requiere que muchas personas mueran, y bueno.. que se le va a hacer..

No planeo sacar a los personajes de su canon, ósea su personalidad se mantiene de acuerdo a como yo las interpreto.

Un beso a todos, mil gracias como siempre. Por favor déjenme reviews, díganme que les ha parecido.

Prometo no durar tanto para actualizar.

Pd: La canción es de los Héroes del Silencio.. me ayudo a entrar en inspiración


	6. El castillo del Principe SS HG

El tintineo metálico resonó entre las paredes de la celda.

La matrona sonrió con malicia, sus ojos brillaron al compas de los galeones de oro puro que caían en sus manos.

Colocó su botín en una bolsa de lona, y echó un último vistazo a la mercancía que acababa de vender.

-Si lo desea podemos aseagla- ofertó al mago oscuro- Es cogtesía de la casa..- Esperó durante unos minutos la respuesta, pero el mortífago no respondió. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño, ignorándola.

Dándose por vencida, feliz de haber hecho la mejor venta en meses, la matrona desapareció de prisa entre la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Severus se mantuvo de pie. Sus ojos negros se llenaron con la imagen de la estudiante más brillante que había tenido, colgada de los brazos como un cerdo en venta.

Despacio, empezó a desabotonarse el abrigo. La luz que se filtraba por el ventiladero iluminó sus dedos pálidos y esbeltos, que tiraban de la bufanda que envolvía su cuello.

Cuando hubo terminado, levitó la prenda en el aire. Tomó su varita, y cortó las cadenas que aprisionaban la chica.

El cuerpo de Hermione cayó en sus brazos.

Severus la miró de cerca, amparado por la escasa iluminación. Era ligera, demasiado para alguien de su edad. Los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos le recordaron sus propias noches de insomnio. Sus labios estaban secos y demacrados, su piel era una escala de grises. Lo único que aún conservaba era el cabello enmarañado del color del trigo, que era su signo personal.

Sacudiendo su cabeza mentalmente, Severus le colocó su casaca, que le quedaba como un abrigo militar, dado que él era muy alto, y ella había adelgazado demasiado.

Luchando contra la bilis que pugnaba por subir a su boca, sin saber en realidad porque acababa de realizar tal locura, Severus la cargó en sus brazos, y desapareció entre una humareda negra.

Ambos cruzaron el cielo de la noche londinense.

El frio era tal que congelaba el aliento y entumecía las articulaciones.

De prisa, Severus se dirigió al que desde hace poco tiempo era su nuevo hogar.

Después de la victoria del Innombrable, los magos partidarios del mal habían recibido la recompensa de su ardua labor.

La monarquía y el parlamento, incapaces de hacerle frente a las fuerzas oscuras, optaron por rendirse, y entregar gran parte de su patrimonio cultural y arquitectónico.

Escocia, uno de los cuatro países que conformaban el Reino Unido, poseía varios castillos escondidos entre montañas... hermosas edificaciones que databan de siglos y siglos..

Y Severus había elegido el mas apartado de todos.

Complacido y feliz, Lord Voldemort había ensalzado su mortífago mas leal y útil, el único comparable a Bellatrix.

Le regaló de sus propias manos el castillo de Blairquhan, una edificación legendaria.

Situado en el condado de Ayshire, a orillas de un acantilado enorme, las olas del mar chocaban con la piedras milenarias, blancas y redondas como huevos prehistóricos. También era la antigua residencia de la casa de Blair, nobles cercanos a la reina.

Tom Ryddle no sospechaba que su hombre más leal había elegido aquel por ser el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo sus otras actividades, unas que no tenían nada que ver con el señorío y la aristocracia de sus antiguos habitantes,

Severus la había rebautizado con el nombre de Castillo de Prince, simplemente por darle otro nombre que no estuviera ligado con aquellos muggles ridículos que se creían mejores que otros.

Y allí estaba, caminando por aquel sendero húmedo y oloroso a salitre, con aquella criatura en los brazos. La nieve continuaba cayendo sin prisa, manchando su hombros cubiertos únicamente por la camisa delgada. Sus botas de piel de dragón se enterraban en el suelo tapizado de blanco.

En la entrada había una puerta de madera oscura y pesada, la cual se abrió al solo comando de su voz.

Diligente y ágil, camino por los jardines sembrados de arbustos ya muertos por el frio, y fuentes piedra secas.

Cuando entro por fin a su nueva residencia, las luz tímida y parpadeante de la chimenea se hizo notar, iluminando un salón algo pequeño si se tomaba en cuenta el tamaño del castillo.

Los retratos de los antiguos muggles, sus pertenencias, adornos y demás estaban igual que siempre, observándolo con ojos acusadores, inmóviles en sus fondos de oleo y pintura.

-Amo- susurró una voz chillona y aguda, y Severus giro para observar la criatura que hasta el momento era su única compañía.

-Lolly- respondió el antiguo director- Prepara una de las habitaciones, tenemos compañía-

Acto seguido depositó el cuerpo de Hermione al lado del fuego, en una silla que había transfigurado en un sofá más cómodo.

Mientras la elfina volaba a cumplir las órdenes de su señor, Severus se acerco a la niña, revisando una vez su semblante.

El rostro de Hermione recuperó un poco su color ante la luz de las llamas. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. El delicado compas de su pecho se movía cadente, indicando que aun estaba con vida.

Tímidamente, casi sin atreverse, Severus revisó sus brazos. Las cadenas habían dejado una marca de oxido y sangre, que se habían aunado a los rasguños rojos e infectados, probablemente de algo anterior al encierro, pensaría el exmaestro de pociones.

Quiso cerciorarse de que no tuviera otra herida, pero no se atrevió a desvestirla.

Despacio, con la misma elegancia que lo caracterizaba, busco un vial entre los que guardaba encima de la chimenea. Vertió algo de contenido en sus dedos, y los frotó con cuidado, en la piel marcada de sus brazos.

Las heridas empezaron a sanar ante sus ojos, mientras la castaña continuaba en brazos del sueño.

Para entonces la elfina había regresado, y Severus volvió a cargarla entre sus brazos.

xxx

La tierra continuó girando, llenándose del invierno mas frio que ojos humanos habían visto.

Navidad y Año nuevo habían pasado sin glorias, perdidos entre el hielo y la muerte, nadie tenía nada que celebrar.. los que estaban muertos dormían en paz, y los que estaban vivos deseaban morir...

Sentado en una poltrona, vigilando de reojo la respiración de aquella niña dormida, Severus empezó a preguntarse cuáles serian los alcances de aquel desliz.

Era un error, él no había acordado salvar a nadie, Lupin le había pedido información, y él, como mortífago cercano, miembro del circulo de Voldemort se la estaba proporcionando. Nombres, localizaciones, registros de prisioneros y muertos...eso era todo.. sin embargo algo se le había movido dentro al observar aquella joven balanceándose en la oscuridad de una celda.

Hermione Jean Granger era una Gryffindor, miembro de la casa que mas odiaba, una sarta de inútiles arrogantes y pomposos.

Y cuanto le había dolido esa elección. Desde aquella noche en la cual el hijo de Lily había llegado a Hogwarts, Severus observaba los estudiantes en fila, deseando con toda su alma que aquel sombrero ridículo eligiera los más brillantes y los destinara al hogar de las serpientes.

Recordaba la niña del cabello caótico y mirada de autosuficiencia. Siempre había tenido buen ojo para los estudiantes, podía decir a primera vista a cuales valdría la pena enseñar, y cuales serian un desperdicio de tiempo.

Y ella pertenecía a los primeros, de eso estaba seguro, cuan amarga desilusión cuando el sombrero gritó aquel nombre desgraciado, y ella sonrió, feliz... sin imaginarse cuál sería su destino dentro de los castillos de esa escuela mágica.

Más tarde, al enterarse de que era hija de muggles comprendió. Slytherin aceptaba mestizos, pero no sangre no mágica. Y eso lo hacía enojar.. solo un padre, uno solo con magia hubiese bastado, y ella habría sido su estudiante, habría conseguido puntos para su casa , Merlín sabia que los necesitaban.

Algo de todo aquello lo había obligado a cometer ese desatino, pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba arrepentido. Ahora no tenía nada que perder, Lily estaba muerta, su hijo también, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Voldemort se enterara de que colaboraba con los rebeldes.. entonces moriría por fin, y descendería al noveno circulo del infierno, el destinado para los traidores...

Con deliberada paciencia, sorbió su último trago de la noche, observando con sus ojos negros la figura de la niña durmiendo en una de las grandes camas con doseles de aquel castillo. Los cuidados de Lolly y sus brebajes habían hecho milagros, pero aun se mantenía dormida, drogada por las pócimas para dormir.

Durante largas noches, la fiebre la mantuvo delirando, llamando entre sueños a sus amigos, llorando a ratos y luego recitando instrucciones y ensayos... Severus esperó pacientemente cada noche a que se calmara, vigilando los pasos de la elfina que había adoptado aquella orden como si fuera una causa.

El sol de la madrugada lo despertaba, sentado al lado esperando algún signo de mejora, sin pensar en que le diría cuando despertara, ni calcular cual debía ser su trato con aquella niña que nada tenía que ver con él.

Se levantó del asiento, colocando el vaso vacio sobre la repisa de la chimenea, giró su vista hacia la elfina que en aquel momento colocaba las compresa de agua tibia en la frente de la chica.

Caminó hacia la ventana, que era la única en todo el castillo que no estaba clausurada. El había ordenado que la habitación se mantuviera cerrada, pero iluminada por la escasa luz diurna de aquellos días.

La luna, enorme y majestuosa por primera vez desde hacía meses se lucia en el centro del cielo, iluminando los campos cubiertos de blanco a los lejos.

El dolor de cabeza palpitante que nunca lo abandonaba del todo reapareció con la fuerza de un rugido.

Masajeó sus sienes con la yema de sus dedos, tratando de aliviar la punzada que latía justo en medio de sus dos cejas.

Sus ojos le ardían, dos brasas de fuego oscuro en un rostro pálido enmarcado por aquel pelo negro, lacio y sin vida.

Abandonó aquel recurso desesperado, era inútil como siempre, desde que la oscuridad arropaban los terrenos de Prince Hall, Severus sentía el mismo dolor punzante e intermitente de aquella noche maldita.

xxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxx

-Por favor... Severus...- Dumbledore rogó.

El rostro del Slytherin se contrajo de repugnancia y odio.

Siempre fue obediente, desde el principio hizo todo lo que le solicitó.

Y ahora el anciano le pedía que lo asesinara.

El odio asfixiante se retorció en su interior.

La culpa... su responsabilidad en la muerte de Lily... él la había matado.

Y ahora, el remordimiento se erigía sobre su vida como el motor que impulsaba los latidos de su corazón, aquel pedazo de carne hecho añicos que había encerrado en algún lugar frio y oscuro, a la espera de la muerte.

Puso su vida en mortal peligro, miles de veces.. todo por el viejo manipulador y condescendiente...

Y el muy desgraciado le estaba pidiendo lo único que no podía hacer... entregarle aquella redención por la cual había trabajado tantos años...

-Avada Kedavra-

Un destello esmeralda iluminó la noche..

El anciano milenario cayó desde la torre de Astronomía.. el cuerpo sin vida de su único amigo en el mundo, aquel que acababa de asesinar...

El Slytherin compuso su rostro de vuelta al papel que le habían asignado, y caminó de regreso hacia la oscuridad del mal, abandonado el cadáver quebrado que yacía sobre las piedras húmedas y frías... hecho pedazos...

...

...

-Maldito seas, Albus- murmuró sin voz, mientras se adentraba entre el bosque prohibido.

xxxxxxxxxx Fin de Flash Back xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione continuaba suspendida en la oscuridad. Podía percibir, aun desde la red de la semiinconsciencia, el frio cortante en la piel de su rostro contrastando con la calidez de su cuerpo envuelto

Despertó un par de veces, brevemente, pero nunca lo suficiente para ser consciente de la situación. Saboreó el aroma de la sal, y escucho el ruido cadente de las olas estrellarse contra las rocas, pero aun así no abrió los ojos.

Cálida, sintiéndose extrañamente segura desde hacía mucho tiempo, se hundió entre los sueños seguros del pasado ya distante.

Y durmió...

Mucho tiempo... en aquel sitio tibio, seco... alejado de la maldad...

Parecía que habían pasado mil años en el momento en el cual abrió sus ojos color de miel, chocando con la luz blanca de la luna.

Por largos segundos pensó que estaba durmiendo en su cama... pero entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria.. dejándole un sabor a sangre en la lengua..

Dolor.. dolor en la casa de Draco, aquella tortura en manos de Bellatrix... la muerte de Dumbledore, los Horrocruces, Ron abrazándola de vuelta entre los campos sembrados de trigo, la guerra.. Hogwarts destruido... el cuerpo de Harry... suspendido en el aire... Ron y su mirada de adiós.. y los gritos de Ginny.. se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos... y se levanto de golpe..

Al segundo sintió el mareo golpearla como una ola potente.. levantó los ojos, acostumbrándose un poco más a la luz...

Entonces lo vio.

El...Snape.. de espaldas... su figura oscura.. la línea de su cuerpo magro enteramente vestido de negro, perfilándose a la luz de la luna.

En silencio, sintiendo el corazón acelerarse ante esta nueva prueba de su destino, Hermione palpó su cuerpo entumecido. Le habían colocado una pijama de seda oscura, y sus pies estaban abrigados con largas medias de lana. Había una chimenea, ubicada al frente de su cama, donde una elfa colocaba leños de madera, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que ella había despertado.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- Demandó con voz temblorosa, tan apagada que no parecía ser suya.

El mortífago giró al instante, observándola con ojos sorpresivos. A pesar de su obnubilación, de su miedo y desorientación, Hermione comprobó que estaba más pálido y flaco que de costumbre... su pelo negro empezaba a teñirse de algunas hebras blanquecinas.

Por dos minutos, el maestro de pociones no supo que decir..

-No tengo esa información.. Srta Granger...- siseó con la misma voz correcta y elegante que la Gryffindor conocía.

-Si va a abusar de mi.. asegúrese de matarme cuando termine...- respondió con voz susurrante Hermione, sin apartar sus ojos melados de los negros del exdirector.

El rostro del Slytherin cambió. Frunció el ceño, y cruzo los brazos, de la misma forma en cómo hacia justo antes de dar un comentario acido ante uno de los calderos de Neville.

-Créame Srta Granger.. que usted no posee nada que me interese en una mujer...- continuó mirando a Hermione, quien aun asustada no bajó los ojos- Debería agradecer que no la dejé en aquel sitio... hubiera sido el festín de navidad para las ratas...-

Ella suprimió un estremecimiento de espanto. Miro a la criaturita, quien estaba parada a la mitad de la habitación, asustada.

-Asesino!- susurró casi sin voz.

La mirada de Severus se estrechó un poco mas.. avanzo dos pasos y se paro en el marco de la puerta, mirando por última vez hacia la chica, quien se mantenía encorvada y alerta sobre la cama.

-Eso es correcto, Granger.. soy un asesino.. recuérdelo para la próxima vez que se antoje dirigirme la palabra...-

Cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándola sola dentro de la habitación, ya que la elfina había salido un segundo antes.

-Regresare en unos días, Lolly- anunció el exdirector a su elfina- Asegúrate que no le falte nada, y no la dejes salir...

La criatura asintió y el maestro de pociones abandonó el pasillo, mientras que dentro de la habitación Hermione observaba por la ventana, buscando una manera de escapar...

xxxx

Un millón de gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, espero que no se hayan desilusionado con esta continuación.

Sé que la mayoría de ustedes entraron porque es un Sevmione.. y lo es, pero también es un Ginny/Draco, y un Nev/ Luna.. es un capricho mío. En el cap que viene continuamos donde dejamos la historia con Neville.

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, Gracias cryZstal y Araceli, no puedo contestarle los comentarios de otra manera que no sea por la presente.

Un beso.. no durare mucho para actualizar...


	7. Del Acero y los Rubíes DM GW

La luna pálida, enorme y solitaria brilló en el cielo momentáneamente. Las nubes se apartaron, reuniendo fuerzas para otra nevada de las tantas que conformarían el eterno invierno de Londres.

De pie, Draco observaba con sus ojos grises el ataúd de su padre. Sin lágrimas, amparado por la noche, dio el ultimo adiós al autor de sus días, mientras la luz se reflejaba en su rostro de cera, anguloso y elegante.

La brisa gélida serpenteo sobre las tumbas, levantando la gruesa neblina del suelo, mientras el mago solitario se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuán dolido estaba en realidad, por aquella tragedia a destiempo?

Años atrás, la familia lo había sido todo para él. La pureza de la sangre, el orden de las tinieblas... la supremacía de su linaje...

El, Draco Malfoy, un mago de sangre pura, un heredero, estaba decidido a probarse a si mismo delante del Señor Oscuro. En su juventud creyó que era su gran momento, la reivindicación del nombre Malfoy.. pero cuan equivocado había estado.

Su propia marca, los sollozos desesperados de su madre, la caída en desgracia de su nombre, el cuerpo de Dumbledore cayendo de la Torre de Astronomía...

Los eventos se le dibujaba como un collage de sucesos desafortunados. Su madre, la orgullosa Narcisa Malfoy, se había suicidado días después de la victoria del Innombrable.

Draco recordaría por toda la eternidad aquella mañana maldita, cuando encontró el cadáver frio pero aun hermoso, de la mujer que lo había acunado en su vientre, muerta sobre las rosas que adornaban su jardín.

El medimago dijo que había sido un accidente, que quizás ella había confundido la poción para dormir con otra cosa. Pero Draco sabía muy bien que su madre era una mujer despierta e inteligente, no confundiría las cosas simplemente porque si.

Todas sus lágrimas se había secado por su ella.. desde aquel momento nada significada nada para él.

Y mientras los días se volvían mas helados, Draco se refugiaba en el mausoleo familiar, con sus ojos fijos en la cripta donde había quedado grabado su nombre. Deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo tener un giratiempos, regresar e impedir que ella lo dejara infinitamente huérfano...

Huérfano.. solo... desamparado.. así se sentía mucho antes de que su padre muriera.. Mientras el enterraba los restos de la mujer más hermosa, Lucius continuaba su festín de muchachas frutales y chicos alegres... hasta que la muerte llegó triunfante, y lo relegó en aquel cementerio en el corazón de la ciudad.

Draco lo había destinado allí, a pudrirse por la eternidad en aquel cementerio muggle, a mil kilómetros de las losas sepulcrales y el señorío aristocrático del lugar donde estaba su madre. Ella así lo hubiera querido.. Draco así lo deseaba.

Y ahora él era el último de los Malfoy. Heredero de una fortuna incalculable, con un centenar de chicas a su alrededor, uno de los mortífagos mas jóvenes.. sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange...

Esto último era lo mejor... desde el día del triunfo su tía había logrado algo que anhelaba desde los tiempos de la escuela.

Y aunque a él le causaba asco dichas cosas, no podía menos que resignarse y soportar... mientras se hundía en algunas fiestas de las que lanzaba Zabini o Goyle, aquellas donde Pansy intentaba hacerlo beber más de lo normal, para luego presumir de ser el objeto de afecto del último de los Black.

Sin ceremonias, sin palabras, sin más nadie que lo acompañara, Draco dio vuelta a sus pasos y abandonó el cadáver de su padre entre la nieve. Ya se encargaría el vigilante de enterrarlo más tarde.

Despacio, caminó de regreso entre los cipreses y las tumbas. Su piel pálida y su cabello platinado fulguraban a la luz de la noche. Se le habían olvidado los guantes, dejando ver sus manos translúcidas, de dedos largos y cuadrados. Lucia un anillo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, el mismo que lo acompañaba desde el penúltimo año en Hogwarts, era un regalo de su madre.

Continuó caminando, sorteado las piedras cubiertas de nieve, cuando de pronto un destello en movimiento llamo su atención.

Alerta, sacó su varita de espino, y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Entonces la vio.

Ginny...Ginny Weasley.. corriendo descalza entre la nieve y la tierra de aquel cementerio. Su largo vestido verde, y su pelo de fuego enrulado lo distrajeron por un momento. Parecía fugada de algún cuento de hadas.. pero Draco comprendió al instante que estaba huyendo, y sin más la asaltó por detrás, tapando su boca con sus delgados dedos.

Fue muy fácil hacerlo, ella era muy pequeña y menuda, además al parecer estaba desarmada, descalza y titiritando del frio.

La arrastró sin ninguna dificultad detrás de una bóveda.

De lejos se escuchaban voces, ordenes murmuradas por un hombre, que se agrandaban con el eco de la noche silenciosa.

-No te muevas- susurró Draco en su oído, y Ginny tembló aun mas, porque reconoció la voz del Slytherin. Sus dientes castañeteaban del frio, sus pies estaban quemándose con el hielo, mientras que su mente estaba al borde de la desesperación.

El sabor horrible del beso de Blaise le provocó náuseas, que se unieron al miedo, no pudo mantenerse en silencio, y empezó a llorar.

Entre las tumbas, ataviado con un largo abrigo de piel marrón que contrastaba con el color de su piel, Zabini hizo acto de presencia, buscando con la vista su presa perdida. La luz lunar iluminó sus pómulos altos y marcados.

-¡Sal maldita traidora!- rugió la voz del moreno, y Draco lo reconoció.

Sin pensarlo, aliviado en parte porque se trataba de su antiguo compañero, el rubio salió a la luz, con el cuerpo de Ginny aprisionado entre sus brazos.

-No hay necesidad de que despiertes a los muertos, Zabini- comentó el rubio.

-Draco?- preguntó el otro, mientras sonreía y bajaba su varita.

El rubio no respondió. Su rostro anguloso se mantuvo con la misma expresión dura y fría de siempre.

Sabía que no tenía amigos en realidad, solos miembros de cofradías, a nadie le importaba que Lucius Malfoy estuviera muerto...y así era mejor, él no deseaba compartir con nadie su pena, además, la mayoría se hubiera alegrado de que estuviera abierta una vacante entre el círculo más cercano al Señor Oscuro.

Por su parte, los ojos de Blaise brillaron al observar su pequeña pelirroja aprisionada por los brazos del rubio. No se le ocurrió pensar en la razón por la cual su antiguo compañero de estudios estaba solo en un cementerio muggle a altas horas de la noche. Adolorido por la virilidad reprimida, deseoso de culminar con aquel contratiempo, sonrió con su habitual insolencia.

- Veo que encontraste mi nueva mascota- el moreno se relamió los labios en un gesto coqueto y vano- No te preocupes, mi chofer se encargara-

En ese mismo instante arribó el hombre corpulento que había llevado a Ginny dentro del carruaje. La Gryffindor no pudo hacer nada. El frio de la noche era inmenso, y ella estaba sin abrigo, aprisionada por el cuerpo de un mortífago.. armado, mas alto, mas fuerte, y mucho más rápido que ella.

Vencida, sin saber que mas podía hacer, Ginny dejó escapar un sollozo de angustia.

Siempre había sido fuerte, con tantos hermanos, siendo la única niña en una familia de puros hombres... pero todo tiene un límite, y Ginevra Weasley había llegado al suyo.

Sin quererlo, sin poder evitarlo.. su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente, mientras las lágrimas iniciaron de nuevo su camino, empapando sus mejillas y enrojeciendo sus ojos.

Draco la sintió temblar.

Percibió como las lágrimas saladas empapaban sus mejillas, y como su cuerpo se rendía ante el frio..

Y algo muy dentro de él se quebró. Fue como si una mano invisible entrara a su pecho y le oprimiera el corazón.

Desde que tenía memoria le habían enseñado cuán importante era la pureza de la sangre mágica.

El mundo le pertenecía a los magos, eran superiores, dotados con habilidades extraordinarias que los separaban de los otros seres.

Y él lo había creído.

Odiaba a los sangresucias por principio, y también a los traidores a la sangre, porque eso le habían enseñado desde su más tierna infancia.

Fue necesario que el mundo girara su curso, para que Draco comprendiera que quizás las cosas no eran así.

Desde el regreso de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso su vida había cambiado para peor.

Ahora no eran una familia importante, de estatus y dinero.. .eran los meros sirvientes de un psicópata que amenazaba con destruirlos con la misma saña con la cual destruiría a los demás.

La lealtad, los años de servicio.. ser un sangre pura... todo eso no valía para Voldemort..

Y él, apenas un niño había sido marcado.. le habían asignado la peor tarea de todas..

Solo su madre.. su querida madre había intercedido por él.

Le había rogado de rodillas a Lucius que hiciera algo para evitar que lo reclutaran tan temprano.. pero su padre solo había bajado la vista, deseoso de recuperar su puesto entre los partidarios del mal.

Narcissa en cambio solo deseaba que todo terminara.. solo deseaba que Draco estuviera a salvo. No le importaba que demonios sucediera con esa guerra... ella era una madre.

Solo ella, ella y el profesor Snape habían hecho algo por él. Ahora lo entendía, ahora que ya por fin todo había terminado.. o quizás recién acabado de empezar...

Miró el rostro de Ginny de perfil, las lágrimas brillaban cristalinas a la luz blanca...

Él era el culpable, el responsable de que tanto ella como él fueran huérfanos, de estar solo en el mundo.. cometiendo un último acto de cobardía ante otro mortífago sin escrúpulos y ambicioso.

Si hubiera cambiado a tiempo, si hubiese sido más valiente, si hubiera protegido a su madre.. ella no estaría muerta... no podía evitar pensar.. sentir remordimiento y culpa por entregar a aquella niña en manos de su verdugo..

Ambos eran huérfanos esa noche...

Con la mente fría, ocultando su verdadero sentir con sus ensayados dotes de oclumancia Draco tomó una decisión.

Deslizo su dedo índice por la mejilla de Ginny, susurró algo en su oído, y ella cayó profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. La sujeto con firmeza y la levantó, sin apartar su mirada de acero del los ojos de Blaise.

-¡¿Para qué demonios hiciste eso?- espetó el moreno, haciendo un gesto de mortal aburrimiento- Solo dame a la chica, Malfoy-

-Esta es una sangre pura, Zabini- sentenció el rubio- No creo que el Señor Tenebroso este de acuerdo con que prostituyas a una de las ultimas que quedan- sus ojos grises brillaron ante la angustia en el rostro del moreno.

-No te hagas el listo, Draco- respondió el otro. Un perro aulló a lo lejos, llenando la noche con el eco de sus ladridos- Todos tenemos la marca ahora, además.. esta es una traidora, incluso era la novia de Potter, no veo porque debería de ser importante-

Draco permaneció en silencio, calculando cual debía ser su próximo movimiento. No era estúpido, sabia de sobra que el solo no podría con Zabini y su perro guardián. Además, el nunca había sido partidario de la violencia, bastarían un par de palabras astutas para que ambos salieran de allí ilesos.

-Eres un mortífago.. ahora Blaise, antes no querías saber nada del asunto... sería una lástima que se enteraran de los comentarios al respecto de tu parte hace un año...- la boca del rubio se curvó en una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Le pague diez mil galeones a la perra de Skeeter por ella, no pienso retirarme sin sacarle provecho a mi inversión- contestó el otro. Detrás de él, el hombre corpulento resoplaba humo ante el aire glacial.

-Le preguntare a mi tía.. Bellatrix Lestrange..- su rostro volvió a tomar su expresión fría, angulosa y despiadada- De seguro te enteraste de las nuevas noticias...-

Blaise palideció. En el mundo mágico solo habían dos personas de la completa confianza del señor tenebroso, el exdirector Severus Snape, y la recientemente viuda, Bellatrix Lestrange . Y el poder de ambos era sin límites, bastaba una sola palabra de cualquiera de ellos dos para que las cabezas rodaran por el suelo.

Zabini no era idiota, reconoció su derrota, y con una teatral reverencia cargada de odio, desapareció de aquel cementerio, dejando sus finas huellas plasmadas en la nieve.

Draco esperó.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo, con el cuerpo de Ginny exangüe entre sus brazos se pregunto qué demonios haría ahora.

¿Despertarla?

¿Entregarle su abrigo e indicarle hacia donde debía correr?

No podía hacerlo. No tenía ni la menor idea de que sucedería, pero no lo pensó demasiado. Era imposible dejarla en aquel cementerio helado, moriría de hipotermia en cuestión de minutos.

La sujetó con fuerza, despejó su mente y pensó en otro lugar.

La figura alta y platinada desapareció del aquel sitio, mientras que un ligero pop resonaba entre las paredes de Malfoy Mannor.

Mucho había cambiado en aquella casa solariega desde la partida de la Sra. Malfoy.

Los pavorreales albinos habían muerto por el frio, al igual que los arbustos y las flores de jardines pomposos que rodeaban la mansión. Las fuentes de agua estaban secas, enterradas entre el hielo y la nieve sucia.

En el interior estaban los mismos adornos de siempre, los techos altos, la chimeneas de mármol, los muebles suntuosos y los espejos dorados.

En el hall de la entrada continuaban los retratos enormes, las alfombras magnificas, y aquel aire de distinción y buen vivir.

Sin ceremonias, Draco deposito el cuerpo dormido de Ginny en un sofá cerca del fuego. Sacó una botella de whisky de las muchas que estaban en una licorera empotrada en la pared, y empezó a beber despacio, dando tragos largos, oscilando sus ojos acerados entre el crepitar de los leños ardiente y los rizos de fuego de aquella niña dormida en su casa.

La luz iluminaba su piel de marfil. El verde del vestido contrastaba con todo lo demás. Draco la observo a su antojo.

Siempre había odiado a los Weasley. Recordaba aquel día en el cual conoció a Harry Potter, como el chico de la cicatriz lo había desahuciado por aquel zanahorio mugriento.

Sus años en Hogwarts solo alimentaron ese odio. La rivalidad se mantenía en todos los aspectos, era su destino.. los Slytherin y los Gryffindors no se llevaban... era como mezclar sangre de dragón y veneno de serpiente... las consecuencias eran desastrosas.

Sin embargo ahora buscaba el odio y no lo podía encontrar.

Trato de encontrar una sola razón para detestarlos... y no pudo.

Una vez más la miró.

Era linda.. eso no se podía negar. El estúpido de San Potter tenia buen gusto, después de todo.

Quizás el lo hubiese pensado también, de vuelta en los días de Hogwarts, si no hubiese estado tan ocupado planeando el asesinato del Dumbledore.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una chica simplemente porque así lo quería.

En cuarto había salido con Pansy, mas por salir del paso que por otra cosa. Desde hacía unos meses, antes de la muerte de su madre, estaba interesado en Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne .. algo en aquellos ojos amarillos y esa sonrisa ingenua le había llamado la atención. Pero la chica aun era demasiado joven y la habían enviado a Beaubatox a terminar la escuela, ya que Hogwarts estaba hecho cenizas.

Sin pensar en nada mas, adormecido por la tibieza de las llamas, Draco se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, y continuo bebiendo hasta caer dormido al igual que la chica del pelo rojo, quien continuaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo, sin imaginarse el giro que habían dado las ruedas de su camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como siempre mil gracias por continuar leyendo. Perdonen que pasara primero la continuación de Ginny/Draco, sucede que la inspiración me llegó de esta manera. El capítulo de Neville ya esta comenzado, así que si Dios lo permite no durare mucho para subirlo. Un beso a todos ustedes que me leen y que comentan, en realidad no saben, ni siquiera se imaginan lo feliz que me siento cada vez que alguien lee y me lo hace saber.

Si tienen alguna observación, me encantaría escucharla, espero que Draco no me haya quedado OoC, sinceramente pienso que si las cosas hubiesen pasado de esta manera el hubiera terminado por cambiar.

Dedicado a Ofelia, ella sabe por qué.


	8. En Nombre de guerra NL LL

La pálida luz amarilla de una lámpara iluminaba el interior de la tienda.

Afuera la nieve caía despacio, tapizando la negra tierra de las montañas del norte.

Neville se empeñaba en colocar alfileres en un mapa suspendido en la pared.

Algunas cajas, literas y sacos de alimentos se amontonaban en los rincones, también había una mesa al centro donde el Gryffindor mantenía una serie de objetos importantes, las piezas del rompecabezas que Potter había fallado en armar.

La diadema de Ravenclaw, el relicario de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, el anillo de Marvolo, el diario de Ryddle...

Podía pasar horas atando cabos, persiguiendo pistas en su mente, tratando en vano de entender porque Voldemort seguía con vida.

La espada de Gryffindor lo acompañaba en todo momento, se había convertido en otra extremidad...al igual que su varita.

Esta ultima casi no la utilizaba. Los demás se quejaban por permanecer en pésimas condiciones, sufriendo del frio y de las precariedades de vivir como muggles, exiliados entre montañas húmedas.

Pero Neville no había querido escuchar el asunto, la magia deja un rastro, y era mucho mejor que estuvieran de incognitos, utilizándola lo menos posible para no despertar sospechas.

Y eso no le resultaba fácil. El invierno en las montañas de Escocia era bestial, hasta el alcohol se congelaba entre el cristal de las botellas. Y él era el único que lo soportaba sin rechistar.

La piel de su cuello, del pecho y parte de los brazos había perdido sensibilidad por las quemaduras de la batalla. Mientras los demás titiritaban y se envolvían en pieles, Neville se mantenía con una camiseta de algodón gastada y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros.

Negándose a llorar por los caídos, canalizó su rabia en paciencia para comprender en que habían fallado. Los crucios del año anterior estaban relegados en un rincón de la memoria, al igual que el dolor que lo acompañó toda la vida.

De momentos despertaba en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, persiguiendo trazos entre sueños, deseando poder encontrar la respuesta a la última pregunta.

A ratos deseaba con toda su alma haber sido parte del trío dorado de Gryffindor, que alguien le hubiera informado. Quizás uno de ellos se había llevado algún secreto útil a la tumba.

Era muy difícil para Neville pensar en ellos, casi no lo hacía.

" El pasado no existe", le decía Luna en los ratos que lo veía callar con los ojos fijos en el fuego del campamento. El sonreía tristemente, agradecido de tenerla a su lado en aquella prueba del destino.

Pero lamentablemente eso no era cierto, el pasado si existía en su mundo, un pasado triste y lleno de maldad que empañaba de incertidumbre el futuro.

Podían huir, largarse a algún continente asiático y renunciar a la magia, camuflajeándose entre los muggles.

La idea le resultaba a veces muy tentadora, en aquellas noches invernales contemplando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su rubia sobre la angosta litera. Pero al instante lo desechaba, considerándolo un insulto a la memoria de sus padres, al recuerdo de Harry y los demás caídos en aquel día nefasto.

Continuó colocando los alfileres, señalando los sitios donde habían rescatado a los últimos magos antes del día de Navidad.

Por momentos se desesperaba, preguntándose de la sabiduría de aquellas decisiones.

Era cierto que hasta el momento habían tenido relativamente éxito, habían logrado escapar un gran grupo.

Seamus, Fred y George le habían seguidos los pasos, amparados por el caos de la batalla.

A Dean lo encontraron luego, cuando alguien lo dio por muerto y lo lanzaron en un aserradero de madera. La suerte, la Divina Providencia o lo que fuera que guiara los pasos de los hombres lo había traído de vuelta, justo en el mismo punto donde se rompía el hechizo de protección mágica del improvisado campamento.

Entre las chicas estaba Luna y Angelina, que ellos habían interceptado en camino cuando iban a ser vendidas a un pueblo del interior del país. Padma y Parvati lograron escapar bajo la capa invisible de Harry, que encontraron tirada en medio del bosque prohibido el mismo día de la batalla.

Se encontraban también unos cuantos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws que Neville no conocía hasta el momento en el cual se organizaron.

Eliza y Sarah Mecariello, dos Ravenclaws de cuarto año habían sido traídas por un elfo domestico que había desertado de la casa de sus amos en el centro de Lennox. Las chicas habían buscado una manera de que el amo lo liberara sin darse cuenta, y dos días mas tarde habían llegado agarradas de manos entre los caminos de niebla y el comienzo del invierno.

Y todos confiaban en él. De los miembros de la ya desaparecida Orden del Fénix solo quedaba Lupin... y Snape.

Neville sabia la verdad, el licántropo se lo había comunicado desde los primeros días, necesitaban a alguien cercano a Voldemort para poder hacer algo por su mundo.. no solo huir...

No le tomó mucho trabajo vislumbrar que su antiguo torturador estaba en realidad de su lado. Neville era torpe, pero no estúpido. Unió los sucesos y comprendió. De un plumazo enterró su antigua timidez, fijó sus ojos en los negros del hombre que había inspirado su mayor temor, y estrechó su mano, agradeciéndole en silencio su ayuda.

Y era cierto que lo necesitaban, el alimento, las pócimas, las noticias, todo provenía de Snape.

Hasta el momento no habían logrado otro avance. En el invierno habían mermado el tráfico de prisioneros, y la campaña de Voldemort giraba en torno al terror. Los dementores eran su manera de mantener a la gente inmóvil, temiendo al temor sin salir de su casa, ignorando lo evidente y deseando que todo acabase pero sin verse involucrados en el asunto.

De repente un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Neville levantó la cabeza y vio a Lupin que en ese instante entraba por la puerta.

Como siempre, el rostro del último de los merodeadores lucia cansado. Era el único mayor de 25 años entre ellos, su mano derecha y asesor. Aun no podía comprender porque se había retirado y dejado que él tomara las decisiones. Quizás el antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se sentía cansado, o tal vez que su reciente viudez le había drenado todas las fuerzas, Neville no lo sabía en realidad, ni se tomaba el tiempo en sopesarlo demasiado.

-¿Has tenido suerte?- preguntó el licántropo señalando los restos de las reliquias oxidadas encima de la mesa.

Neville sacudió la cabeza en silencio.

-Hasta ahora lo único que se me ocurre es que el maldito haya hecho otro horrocrux antes de la batalla-

El merodeador haló un silla, y se sentó en la mesa del centro. Observó los objetos debajo de la luz escasa. Longbottom lo acompañó.

-Es probable.- respondió Lupin- Estamos otra vez como al principio, podría ser cualquier cosa- sentenció con desaliento.

-No- contradijo el joven- Ryddle no colocaría el ultimo pedazo de su alma en cualquier objeto, debe ser algo muy importante, mas importante que todo esto- tomó los restos de la Diadema incinerada en sus dedos.

Era curioso, todos y cada uno de aquellos efectos habían llegado a sus manos, de parte de aquellos que habían llegado al campamento.

Parecía como si la respuesta a aquel acertijo estuviera grabada en el aire, lista para ser descifrada por el chico de los ojos avellana.

Recordó la última noche que vio a Harry, como había llegado al castillo por aquel pasadizo que él había descubierto. El moreno se había negado a revelarle muchas cosas, y en cierta parte, Neville comprendía las razones. Pero se sentía frustrado e impotente, esperando que la luz se hiciera entre los nubarrones de la eterna oscuridad. A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber sido parte del tríodorado de Gryffindor, que alguien le hubiera dejado algun secreto, una pista con la cual pudiera resolver el misterio. Pero su realidad era distinta, y él no dejaba que nadie ,excepto Luna, lo viera en sus momentos de dudas.

Y aquella era la única teoría, otro horrocrux... la pregunta.. ¿Cual recipiente contendría el ultimo trozo de alma del Señor de las Tinieblas?

Iba a continuar en aquella línea, cuando un ruido familiar lo sacó del trance.

Un sonido grave, como si alguien se aclarara la garganta llenó la tienda. Los Gryffindors levantaron la vista con sus cinco sentidos alerta.

El exmaestro de pociones se materializo bajo la luz amarilla. Sus usuales ropas negras estaban manchadas de nieve. Neville volvió a guardar su varita, mientras saludaba al recién llegado con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Lupin por su parte avanzó hacia el Slytherin y le ofreció la mano. Severus frunció el ceño e ignoró el saludo.

-Nunca cambiaras...¿Verdad, Snape?- el licántropo sonrió tristemente, mientras retiraba su mano.

-Que estemos del mismo lado no amerita camaraderías... Lupin-gruñó el otro con su acostumbrada voz helada.

Neville no se dio por enterado. Fijó sus ojos avellana en su antiguo maestro de pociones, e hizo la misma pregunta de siempre.

-¿Que noticias nos trae, Snape?-

El mestizo levantó la comisura de los labios. Aun no dejaba de sorprenderle el cambio abrupto de aquel joven. El miedo había evolucionado en algo que se podría llamar... ¿ Respeto..quizás?. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. Mal que bien el no era un santo, disfrutaba en verdad torturar a Neville Longbottom. Era su método didáctico infalible, y al parecer, los años de martirio habían dado resultados.

En silencio, el exdirector le entrego un pergamino al merodeador. Lupin se apresuro a desenvolverlo, mientras sus ojos buscaban en la lista, deseosos de no encontrar el nombre de su hijo o su suegra.

-Son todos hasta el momento- siseó el Slytherin. Saco una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón desde el bolsillo de su abrigo, y se lo entregó al joven.

-Aquí estan las pociones- estableció mirando al licántropo, quien estaba triste de ver los nombres de los asesinados, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de no reconocer ninguno.

-Gracias- musitó al ver el paquete. Este contenía la poción matalobos, el único vinculo que había hecho posible que Snape y él se soportaran durante el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts.

-No lo menciones- respondió el otro- En serio... no lo menciones- Fijo sus ojos negros en el chico, y le comunicó las nuevas noticias que andaban en boca de todos.

-Bellatrix Lestrange está esperando un hijo...-

Lupin y Longbottom se quedaron en el aire. No comprendía porque Snape había anunciado tal noticia con una sombra en su ya de por si ensombrecido rostro.

Por su parte el mestizo, al observar la expresión interrogante de los otros dos, finalizó la oración.

-Es un hijo del Señor Tenebroso... su heredero..-

Neville sintió como si se le entumecieran los dedos.

xxx

Y la noche arropo el campamento. Hacía pocos minutos que Snape había partido, tan silencioso y hosco como siempre. Ahora era su momento de descansar, darle tiempo a sus neuronas para que procesaran la horrible información que acababa de recibir. Entro a su tienda con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de la paz perdida. Abrio la puerta, y camino despacio, mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

Y allí estaba ella.

Su ángel rubio nadaba entre sueños. La luz se filtraba por algún resquicio del techo de la tienda, iluminando de perfil su rostro.

Las pesadas mantas apenas rozaban la piel desnuda de sus hombros. Su respiración era suave, profunda , acompasada... e impregnaba el aire con la calidez de un día de verano.

Neville se acercó un poco más.

Acarició con sus manos torpes aquellas mejillas sonrosadas por el frio eterno, jugando con los rizos dorados que escapaban de su cola de caballo.

Esa chica tan estrafalaria y poco común, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Se desprendió de su ropa, quedándose solamente en bóxers. Su piel se había curtido, primero por las quemaduras y luego por el hielo asfixiante que cubría las montañas.

Se recostó al lado de ella, acurrucándose debajo la mantas, absorbiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo dormido.

Era delicioso en verdad, la única dicha en medio de tanto dolor.

La acomodó entre sus brazos, sintiendo la suavidad de las curvas encajándose en su cuerpo cuadrado.

Reprimió el aliento para no despertarla, e intento no pensar.

Pero entonces Luna abrió sus enormes ojos grises y le sonrió desde el país de las fantasías.

-Buenos días- susurró ella.

-Vuelve a dormir- le ordeno él dulcemente. Sabía que su único descanso era verla entregada al sueño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Nada- respondió el otro- ¡Ya duérmete!- le susurró al oído mientras enterraba la cara entre sus dorados rizos.

-Si dices mentiras te saldrán Watterprucks de las orejas- se giró y buscó los ojos de Neville, quien muy a su pesar, dejó escapar una sonrisa deslumbrante, una de las pocas que solo se permitía cuando la tenía a ella cerca.

Por unos instantes se preguntó cuánto podría decirle. La amaba, más que a su vida misma. Aquella aventura era algo genuino, nunca se había sentido de esa manera con nadie. Pero el deseo de protegerla urgía entre las razones de llevar la fachada y mantener el secreto.

Aun así, recordó cuanto hubiera deseado que Harry confiara en él, y tomó la decisión de decirle la verdad.

-Ryddle va a tener un hijo.. con Bellatrix Lestrange- escupió el ultimo nombre, la odiaba mas a ella que al Señor Oscuro.

Luna pareció no entender, o al menos eso entendió Neville. Por un momento se quedo en silencio, pensando con aquella expresión soñadora que le acarreaba tantas burlas en la escuela.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esperando.. "eso"?-

-No lo sé exactamente- respondió el chico- Supongo que casi está a tiempo de .. ya sabes...- se sentó con dificultad en el espacio escaso de la litera-...tenerlo-

Otra vez, Luna regresó a aquella expresión tan suya. Neville había regresado a jugar, haciendo rizos de tirabuzón con su pelo, cuando ella le clavo sus ojos grises muy dentro.

-Fue antes de la batalla- anunció- Esa es la razón.. ese bebé es el ultimo horocrux-

Xxx

Mil gracias por leer.


	9. La esperanza en gotas SS HG

El azote de la puerta resonó durante largos segundos entre las paredes de piedra labrada.

Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil, sumida en un mar de confusión. Su mente, usualmente práctica y analítica, no terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Escudriñó detenidamente su entorno. La luz blanca entraba por la ventana, iluminando con su resplandor irreal los muebles antiguos de madera pesada.

Una cama grande con dosel se situaba al centro, al lado un sillón de brocado oscuro y espaldar alto..y la chimenea pequeña, donde la leña se consumía sin prisa... las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices antiguos y el suelo era de roca sólida.

La decoración ecléctica, mostraba elementos de diferentes épocas. Pero todos y cada uno de aquellos objetos se distinguían silenciosamente por su autenticidad.

Abandonó la cama, aun débil y mareada, sujetándose con ambas manos de uno de los poste de madera.

Se asomó a la ventana y colocó su mano derecha en el cristal atravesado por una cruz de hierro.

La retiró al instante. El frio opresivo le quemó los dedos, y mientras se la llevaba al pecho para darse calor, su vista continuó fija en el horizonte.

El fulgor del satélite rebotaba sobre los copos de los pinos cubiertos de nieve blanca.

Solo se veían arboles... árboles, rocas, montañas, y un cielo despejado de nubes en pleno invierno... algo demasiado bizarro para ser cierto.

Una vez más, Hermione temió que aquello fuera un sueño. Nada parecía tener sentido.

Se percató de las piedras enormes, de las vallas de metal y acero forjado que rodeaban el pedazo de patio que podía visualizar desde su ventana.

Por un instante la asaltó la idea de encontrarse en Hogwarts, pero la soltó al recordar el aroma del salitre y el agua salpicando en su rostro.

Era un castillo, uno antiguo y bastante grande... ¿Pero cuál?

Buscó en su memoria aquellos días ya muy lejanos en la primaria Nottigham. Arquitectura, historia, geografía de los cuatro países que conformaban el Reino Unido.. Castillos ubicados en la costa...

Su mente se quedó en blanco...

Eran cientos, y casi todos cerca del mar, era imposible adivinar o deducir donde se encontraba.

Sus esperanzas de escapar se borraron de un solo plumazo. Era una quimera, pensar en eludir la altura, las rejas, el invierno bestial y la oscuridad que de seguro regresaría luego que las nubes volvieran a cubrir la luna.

Y la impotencia llegó, apretándole el cuello e impidiéndole respirar.

Quiso llorar, sentarse en el suelo y secarse poco a poco... luego morir por falta de agua.

Pero su alma Gryffindor salió a flote, emergiendo sobre el miedo y la incertidumbre..

Respiró profundo, y con el mismo gesto que hacía cada vez que se enfrentaba a un examen difícil, se dispuso a armar el rompecabezas.

Hermione afinó la única arma con la que contaba por el momento, el discernimiento.

Severus Tobias Snape

Su exmaestro de pociones...

Jefe de la casa de Slytherin...

...Un traidor...

Sacó cada ínfimo recuerdo de aquel hombre, que siempre le había parecido un enigma complicado e interesante.

Se remontó al otoño de 1991, ocho años atrás, aquel día maravilloso en el cual llegó a Hogwarts, descubriendo que sus padres no le estaban jugando una broma con aquello de ser una bruja.

Y en aquel año fantástico, inició su amistad con Ron y Harry, y también el rosario de aventuras que los llevaría a ambos a orillas de la muerte, mientras ella luchaba porque mantenerlos unidos.

Recordó la noche del asesinato de Dumbledore, el cuerpo del anciano quebrado sobre la explanada del castillo, la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el cielo de la noche... y la huida del maestro en el cual ella había confiado...

Ron y Harry siempre tuvieron la razón. Ellos no se fiaron nunca del oscuro habitante de las mazmorras.

Y mientras luchabas con las lágrimas, entre la bruma trágica de aquella noche, no podía dejar de preguntarse ..¿Porque?

Harry se lo había contado todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle..

¿Por qué Dumbledore no se defendió?

¿Por qué Snape no había cumplido con su propósito antes?

Creía en Harry, desde siempre lo consideró casi como un hermano, era la otra parte de ella, una mucho mas insensata y valiente... pero no podía evitar que las dudas le carcomieran el cerebro en aquellas noches eternas, buscando las piezas del alma de Voldemort.

El maestro de pociones había tenido tiempo de sobra, eso era verdad. Muchos años a la sombra, interpretando su papel a la perfección.

Sin embargo, durante su último año en Hogwarts, Dumbledore abandonaba el castillo con mucha frecuencia, dejándolo a la merced del espía que al final le quitaría la vida.

Snape tuvo oportunidad, mucho antes de lograr su objetivo real. El castillo estuvo a su merced en incontables ocasiones...y por ende también Harry...

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando ver lo invisible ante la luz de la noche.

Snape era un mortífago, un hombre de la entera confianza del Innombrable...

La tenía prisionera, encerrada en una recámara cálida y abrigada...

¿Por qué?

No pudo imaginarse una sola razón para que él le mostrara misericordia.

Recordaba claramente los días de encierro, la voz melosa y afrancesada de una mujer que fingía ser amable.. y la soledad, el hambre, el miedo...

Y también el calor de su cuerpo, esa agradable sensación de encontrarse por fin a salvo, cuando en realidad era él, llevándola a aquel lugar.

Al principio pensó que era un sueño, quizás el preludio de la muerte que tanto había anhelado, pero al verlo de espaldas al cristal helado de su ventana, comprendió que todo había sido genuino.

Y con un suspiro, Hermione se resignó a esperar. Supuso que dentro de poco tiempo descubriría la otra cara de su exmaestro de pociones.

No sabía cuan equivocada estaba...

Xxx

El agua tibia caía despacio, dibujando vetas sobre su tez pálida, creando caminos tranparentes sobre el vello fino y oscuro que salteaba la piel de su pecho desnudo.

El Slytherin apoyó ambas manos en la pared, y se rindió ante el avance cálido del liquido que acariciaba su espalda.

Se encontraba de nuevo allí, entre las mil paredes de aquella fortaleza que ahora debía llamar hogar...

Y eso era mentira, su único hogar había sido Hogwarts, durante mucho tiempo, desde aquel día en el cual llegó, arrastrando el viejo baúl heredado de su madre, de la mano de la chica que lo abandonaría para siempre, aquella que él asesinaría accidentalmente en su búsqueda de gloria y poder...

El lugar era inmenso, mas de 150 habitaciones, llenas de reliquias de los muggles de antaño.

Retratos pintados en óleo, pesados muebles del siglo XVII, bibliotecas con volúmenes de otros tiempo, pianos de cola desafinados... y una leyenda...

La historia se le había hecho interesante, ya rondaba en boca de mucho antes de que el mundo fuera entregado al ultimo heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

Lady Catherine de Arundel, hija de un Lord, había sido prometida para viajar a la corte del príncipe Luis XVI en Francia, quien más tarde seria conocido como el Rey Sol.

Su madre, Iracebeth, había hecho lo imposible por ocultar las "excentricidades" de su única hija.

Y era que en aquella época, la quema de brujas y herejes era cosas de todos los días. Nada más desastroso para la noble casa de Arundel que tener una niña cuyos dorado rizos cambiaban de color , desde rosa bermellón hasta azul cobalto y que hacia volar los platos y las cucharas con el simple sonido de su voz.

Y cuando las cartas empezaron a llegar, llenando de lechuzas todo el camino hasta el pueblo más cercano, Iracebeth canceló el viaje a Francia. Encerró a su hija en el calabozo mas apartado, y se tragó la llave...

Cuatro años pasaron, y los pájaros endemoniados no dejaron de pulular por todas partes, sembrando de incertidumbre el corazón de los sirvientes, y trayendo las historias mas fantásticas por parte de los campesinos de que trabajaban las tierras del Señor.

Las cartas eran amontonada y quemadas al instante que caían al suelo, mientras la mujer de rojos cabellos rechinaba los dientes, perdiendo gota a gota la cordura de sus 40 años de edad.

Y más temprano que tarde, sucedió.

Todo estaba planeado, la forma de mezclar el veneno con el vino, la historia que le contaría a su marido cuando regresara de su eterno viaje defendiendo la corona Inglesa en tierras lejanas, el silencio de sus sirvientes...

Pero Iracebeth no contaba con que su hija derramara el contenido de su copa sobre el suelo.

Aturdida, desesperada, ya completamente fuera de su juicio, la mujer sintió como la golpeaban con un pedazo de piedra... y la luz se le fue apagando, mientras la niña de los colores escapaba de aquella prisión húmeda y olorosa a sal.

Catherine corrió todo lo que pudo, pero sus piernas estaban fuera de forma por todos los años en cautiverio.

No se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había chocado con una pared alta, llena de rocas sobresalientes.

Anhelando la libertad, amparada por la luz del atardecer incendiándose sobre el horizonte, trepó su destino hacia la cima.

Y lo logró. El mar era tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Una sola línea de fuego que se unía con el cielo, llenándose de pequeñas chispas que saludaban a la noche naciente. Saboreó la sal en su boca, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer...

Su cuerpo de niña se estrelló contra las rocas afiladas.

Su alma se liberó de las ataduras de la carne.

Desde aquel día su fantasma rondaba los pasillos del castillo. Se alejaba por meses, aturdida por los muggles que deambulaban por todas partes, trayendo su aire de modernidad.

Pero siempre regresaba, silenciosa, etérea, libre... y más aun después de la llegada de aquel príncipe oscuro.

Severus la había descubierto, uno de los primeros días después de instalarse en la habitación principal.

Y era extraño, un fantasma.. pero nada que ver con los que había conocido en Hogwarts.

La sentía en los atardeceres muertos, cuando su fantasma silencioso se inclinaba sobre las páginas de los libros de magia oscura que él leía y releía, en el afán de encontrar la ultima respuesta al enigma del Señor Tenebroso.

Tenue, translúcida, eterna.. el espíritu de Catherine deambulaba por los pasillos, maravillada por la magia, sin comprender desde el limbo de su existencia, la naturaleza de aquel mortal de ojos negros.

Y a Severus no le importaba... incluso se mostraba a gusto con aquel espectro de ojos amarillos y voz ausente. Podía durar largas horas preparando viejas pociones, aprendiendo nuevas maldiciones y perfeccionando las viejas, mientras ella observaba con interés, mezclándose entre las sombras y la luz de aquella edificación antigua.

Aquella presencia femenina era la única indulgencia que el exdirector se permitía, en todo lo demás era austero y disciplinado.. genio y figura hasta la sepultura.

Cerró el grifo despacio, y agua tibia cesó. Severus recordó a la niña que de seguro estaba durmiendo, 200 metros más al sur, en el ala derecha del castillo.

Había pasado muchas horas tratando de decidir qué hacer con ella. En un principio consideró la idea de entregarse a Lupin y dar el asunto por terminado, pero al momento de la verdad no pudo hacerlo.

Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso descubriera a aquel grupo de niños jugando a la guerra, entonces todos morirían.

Y aunque hubiese sido muy fácil liberarse de aquella mocosa insolente, la conciencia no lo dejaba. Era como si el fantasma de Dumbledore le susurrara ordenes condescendientes desde el más allá. Deseando con toda su alma que al menos ella sobreviviera, echando de menos aquellos días en el cual nada le importaba en realidad, Severus tomó una decisión.

Resignado, sin saber como evitaría las preguntas que de seguro hervían en aquella cabeza de rizos desordenados, terminó de vestirse y llamó a su elfa domestica.

Xxx

Y lo días pasaron para Hermione.

La nieve continuó cayendo, tapizando cada centímetro del bosque lejano, mientras la gryffindor se preguntaba qué diablos pasaría ahora.

Dos semanas, dos largas semanas encerrada en aquella habitación. Cada día, la criaturita le traía tres comidas, calientes, deliciosas, nutritivas... y Hermione se preguntaba si la estaban engordado para luego sacrificarla.

Al principio se prometió no comer, iniciar de nuevo su huelga de hambre, hasta que su captor regresara a explicarle que tenía planeado para ella. Pero la elfa se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ignorando las preguntas .

Y todo era delicioso, los embutidos, las salchichas, el jugo de naranjas del desayuno, la tocinetas y los huevos humeantes.. era casi un sacrilegio negarse ante algo que no había probado en casi dos años.

Recordó la búsqueda de los horocruxes, y cuanta hambre había sufrido en aquellos días...

Y se rindió. La incertidumbre creció, mientras el oscuro habitantes de las mazmorras se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Pensó en decenas de teorias, pero cada una le parecía igual de improbable que la otra.

Y entonces llegó el día. Hermione se encontraba como siempre, mirando fijamente el horizonte a través de su ventana, deseando que apareciera un hipogrifo y se la llevara lejos.

Lolly se materializó en el centro de la alcoba, pero esta vez, en vez una bandeja con su cena, llevaba un vestido entre sus manos.

Xxx

Si, sé que me he tardado mucho para actualizar, y también que este capítulo me quedo medio vainilla. Pero les di DOS capítulos medianamente aceptables para que no me crucearan.

La historia de Catherine y su madre me salió sin pensarla, se que hasta el momento era innecesaria y que no tenía nada que ver con la historia, pero me pareció algo humano de Severus el verse interesado por una brujita de otros tiempos, víctima de la ignorancia de su familia.

Si en algún momento piensan que me he salido de la personalidad canon de nuestros protagonistas, por favor avísenme.

Un beso, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Espero que no se desilusionen y que sigan apegados a la historia. Ha sido difícil escribir en estos días, el trabajo me ha arropado completamente. Por favor díganme que les ha parecido, ¿no los he desilusionado aun? . Otro beso, y un abrazo. Ciao

Pd: Me sobra lo cursi.. verdad?


	10. Decisiones DM GW

Y la luz se hizo despacio, como un pequeño punto anaranjado que crecía entre cada pestañazo.

Al principio fue solo una imagen fuera de enfoque, quizás la vaga idea de estar soñando. Pero entonces llegaron hasta ella otras sensaciones. La calidez del fuego que dibujaba destellos rojos en su piel, el aroma a cedro, vainilla, tabaco... y la suavidad del tapiz mullido del sofá.

Desorientada, recolectando los pedazos de recuerdos, Ginny se incorporó de prisa... y sus ojos tropezaron con el cuerpo del joven que yacía a su lado, sentado a escasos centímetros de ella, enteramente vestido de negro y con una botella vacía a sus pies.

Por un instante, la pelirroja se distrajo observando al Slytherin dormido. Su piel lívida fulguraba como la cera iluminada por las llamas. Su mano derecha, aquella que portaba el anillo con el emblema Malfoy, descansaba sobre sus ojos cerrados, ocultando en parte los círculos negros que se habían hecho más notorios desde el triunfo del Innombrable. Aún dormido, Draco conservaba su elegancia legendaria. Pero Ginny no lo pensó. Saliendo de aquella ensoñación momentánea, recordó los días prisionera en aquella torre y la voz que comandaba su mente, recordó el beso nauseabundo de Blaise, el momento en el cual el miedo prevaleció al asco, recordó el hielo bajo sus pies, y la luz de la luna bañando el rosario de cruces sobre las tumbas de los muggles. Todo lo demás estaba en brumas.

Se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos y dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación. Levantó la vista, divisando los techos altos y la decoración victoriana que solo podían pertenecer a Malfoy Mannor.

_-Piensa Ginny..piensa- _se dijo a sí misma aturdida. Estaba en la casa de Draco Malfoy, conocido mortífago e hijo del hombre que hacia pocas semanas había muerto desangrado en frente de sus ojos. Era muy probable que él la hubiera llevado a ese lugar en complicidad con Zabini.

El pulso de la chica empezó a acelerarse. Evaluó sus pies descalzos, su falta de varita, y el sol que se asomaba por las grandes ventanas de cristal, iluminando los vastos campos teñidos de nieve blanca que se divisaban a lo lejos. No llegaría muy lejos, si acaso podría salir de allí sin ser descubierta.

Por puro instinto, Ginny se echó el cabello hacia atrás, se acercó con mucho cuidado al rubio, reprimiendo el aliento para no despertarlo. Palpó los bolsillos del Slytherin, rogando a todos los magos encontrar su varita y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro: desarmarlo y resolver el problema de su propio método de escape. Con dedos agiles, localizó la vara de madera entre el doblado de la chaqueta negra de Malfoy. La extrajo en silencio, rogando no ser delatada por los latidos desesperados de su corazón. Cuando por fin lo logró, sus ojos esperanzados se iluminaron con el sol que entraba por la ventana, y en ese mismo instante Draco Malfoy abrió los suyos.

Por unos breves segundos, ambos contuvieron la respiración.

El se quedó inmóvil, contemplando desde el sopor la luz reflejada en aquellos rizos de fuego, creyendo que aquello era una alucinación producida por el alcohol.

Pero ella no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más. Ginny Weasley contrajo en un puño su mano derecha y lo estrechó contra la nariz del joven heredero.

-¡Maldición!- escupió él, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de contener la sangre que manaba de su nariz. Sacó su varita desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se levantó de un salto del sofá, buscando a la chica que había desaparecido aprovechando el momento de distracción.

Ginny corrió por el pasillo central, despertando con sus pasos apresurados la hilera de magos y brujas que dormían en los retratos del corredor. El vestido de seda francesa era abultado e incómodo, delatándola con su crujir de tela sobre tela, e imposibilitándole respirar a la par.

Bajó las escaleras de prisa, estrellándose al doblar con una urna antigua. El objeto cayó al suelo, rodando entre los escalones, quebrándose en mil pedazos y creando un ruido espantoso , que alertó al dueño de la casa. Draco escuchó el sonido, y emprendió la marcha en la dirección correcta.

-¡Niña estúpida!- gritó para hacerse escuchar antes de llegar a las escaleras. Era rápido, y estaba en forma, pero los restos de la resaca lo habían dejado en ascuas, y para rematar el golpe en la nariz habían terminado por trastrocarle las ideas.- ¡No te voy a hacer daño!-

Ginny lo escuchó, y se levantó del suelo de inmediato. Un pedazo de la barro de aquella urna se había clavado en la base de su mano izquierda, haciéndola sangrar . Pero la voz de Malfoy la alertó. Siguió corriendo hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás, rogando por encontrar la puerta principal, pero aquella casa parecía un laberinto de pasillos oscuros y los muebles eran imposibles de reconocer , amortajados entre sábanas blancas.

Al fin, divisó lo que parecía ser la puerta de salida, y con la varita que se había robado apuntó hacia la cerradura.

-Alohomora- susurró en un hilo de voz para no ser delatada .

Nada. No funcionó. Desesperada, Ginny volvió a intentar una y otra vez, hasta que se rindió con la magia y sujetó con sus dos manos sangrantes la perilla, forcejeando, rogándole a todas las fuerzas del bien que le ayudaran a abrir la puerta y correr entre la nieve lejos de Malfoy y sus secuaces. Pero la voz cansada, somnolienta y con un tinte de exasperación del Slytherin a sus espaldas la detuvo en seco.

-Expelliarmus- murmuró él, y la varita voló entre los dedos de Ginny. Confundida y asustada, la Gryffindor se volvió para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Su piel transpiraba por el esfuerzo, y sus ojos estaban muy cerca de las lágrimas, pero él se veía más derrotado que ella.

El rubio guardó su varita, mientras la chica lo observaba, inmóvil y expectante, con la expresión de un animal acorralado.

-No te voy a hacer daño- repitió el con voz cansada. Con un accio silencioso recuperó la varita de su padre, que ella había sustraído de su chaqueta, y la guardó.

Ginny no entendía, pero aún así se mantuvo alerta, sintiendo la madera de la puerta contra su espalda. Sus pies le escocían a rabiar por las quemaduras del hielo y la nieve. No tenia salida, de eso estaba segura, pero no le daría el placer a Malfoy de verla llorar, así que se secó las lagrimas de prisa sin abandonar su estado alerta.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que haría ahora, y el dolor de cabeza agravado por el golpe de la chica Weasley no le ayudaba a pensar. Ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos desafiantes, esperando que él decidiera su próximo movimiento.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- musitó ella con la voz más fuerte que pudo encontrar.

Él resopló. Pensó en todas las posibilidades, desde esconderla en el sótano, hasta enviarla a América y borrarle la memoria para que nunca lo delatara. En esas estaba, cuando las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea relampaguearon, y el sonido clásico de que alguien acababa de llegar por la línea floo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin darle tiempo a protestar, ni a defenderse, tomó a la Gryffindor y la arrastró hacia debajo de la escalera.

-No te muevas- susurró en su oído, y acto seguido sacó su varita como pudo, mientras ella se retorcía forcejeando.

-Petrificus Totalus- susurró. Ginny Weasley sintió como su cuerpo se volvía de piedra. Sus grandes ojos quedaron inexpresivos ante la vista del chico que abrió la pequeña puerta de una alacena, y la colocó en un rincón. Él le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio, y luego cerró la puerta, abandonándola a su suerte.

Y la oscuridad creció. Ginny sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo tensa como una tabla. En largos minutos intentó mentalmente deshacerse del hechizo, pero le fue imposible. Sin su varita era muy difícil canalizar la magia requerida para hacerlo. Vencida, se dispuso a esperar lo que fuera que llegara.

El cerró la puerta en silencio. Se limpió los restos de sangre del rostro, peinó su cabello de prisa y trató de recobrar la calma, mientras subía las escaleras. Las personas de los retratos se volvieron a dormir, ignorando los pasos elegantes del último de sus descendientes. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en Malfoy Mannor en los últimos años, terribles y magnificas, para asombrarse por una niña escandalosa vestida de cortesana, que corría descalza por los pasillos. Con prestancia, haciendo gala de sus dotes de oclumancia para esconder los sucesos recientes, Draco entró al salón principal.

Bellatrix Black Viuda Lestrange curioseaba con los objetos colocados encima de la chimenea. Había cambiado mucho meses después de aquella victoria apabullante. Su cintura se había perdido y sus caderas se habían ensanchado en un vientre prominente, albergando el único anhelo que tuvo desde la juventud: un hijo del Señor Tenebroso. Aun en el estado avanzado de gestación, usaba los mismos vestidos ajustados al estilo victoriano, y su rostro mantenía aquella forma de calavera que había tomado por los años de encierro en Azkaban.

El problema de su marido se había resultado relativamente fácil con una muerte justo tiempo, como "´por arte de magia". A partir del momento en que el ministerio cayó bajo las manos del Señor Oscuro, no había otra ley que no fuera la suya, y nadie extrañaría a un hombre sin ambiciones como Rodolphus Lestrange, que se dejaba atropellar por los descaros de su mujer, soportando estar casado con alguien que solo vivía para otro.

-Draco- susurró ella con esa voz pueril, fría y escalofriante. Su frente se arrugó, y sus labios se fruncieron como en el gesto que hace una madre para consolar a un bebe. Se acercó a su sobrino y lo abrazó durante unos segundos.

El no la abrazo de vuelta. Se quedó allí, con la vista perdida, sin responder, pero sin poner resistencia, como quien recibe las condolencias de un extraño. Su tía siempre le había provocado una sarta de sentimientos contradictorios.

De niño solo conoció las imágenes por el árbol familiar, y lo poco que pudo escuchar de boca de su madre. Los Malfoy no querían saber de nada que tuviera que ver con El Señor Tenebroso luego de su caída, de milagro se había salvado Lucius de una pena de por vida en Azkaban. Y se le había parecido a su madre, con aquel porte de elegancia innata en los Black, aun cuando el encierro le había robado su belleza. Pero eso era lo único, Narcissa era de baja estatura, de voz suave y cabello tan rubio como el de su hijo. Sus ojos eran altivos, pero amorosos para los suyos. Habría dado su propia vida por su hijo o por su esposo, y aunque compartía los ideales de pureza y ambición, de status y clase, ella no era capaz de cualquier cosa, como Bellatrix.

Su tía era una sociópata, así lo había entendido desde que se le pasaron los humos y enfrentó la realidad del Señor Tenebroso. Ella era capaz de exterminar su propia sangre por el objeto de su obsesión, y para Draco nada era más importante que su familia, ni siquiera la pureza de sangre.

-Lo lamento mucho- mintió ella con voz condescendiente. El no respondió nada. La invitó a sentarse en un sillón con un gesto de su mano, y se dirigió a buscarle un trago. Mientras servía el vino en una copa la vigiló furtivamente. Debía ser muy cauteloso, no dar muestras de nerviosismo alguno. Bella era como los animales, capaz de oler el miedo, la angustia o simplemente las mentiras en los ojos de los demás. Ella le había enseñado oclumancia, y por muy bueno que se hubiera dado, no era rival para ella.

-¿Ya decidiste cuando será el funeral?- preguntó ella cuando él le entregó la bebida. Draco se sentó al frente. Miró el trago que el mismo se había servido y lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesa sin probarlo.

- No habrá funeral- contestó él, lacónico y taciturno- Anoche mismo lo enterré-

Bellatrix lo observó detenidamente. Trato de buscar algo extraño en su sobrino, pero al final pensó que el chico había tenido demasiado en los últimos tiempo. No sabía que decirle, ni planeaba intentarlo, no tenía un solo hueso de madre en su cuerpo, Merlín lo sabía. Lo que llevaba en el vientre era solo su manera de adquirir poder sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas. Y Narcissa nunca le había pedido que velara por su hijo porque sabía que ella no daba para tales cosas. Volvió a sorber su trago, pensando que Draco ya era un hombre, y no necesitaba más que lo que le habían dejado. Dada la gran cantidad de mortífagos que había recién reclutados no eran necesarios su servicios-por lo menos durante el momento-.

-Si necesitas algo...-empezó con aquel tono de voz condescendiente que reservaba solo para su familia.

-No- la interrumpió él con los ojos grises fijos en el fondo del vaso- Lo único que quiero ahora es tener tiempo para mi mismo-

Ella se levantó del asiento con algo de dificultad. - No se diga mas- sonrió- Si necesitas hablar...- las palabras murieron en sus labios. Ella no era la persona adecuada para hablar de nada, pero al fin y al cabo, entre ellos dos existían un vinculo. -Ya eres mayor para estas cosas-finalizó.

Draco asintió algo ausente, la acompañó hacia la chimenea. Bella desapareció entre las llamas verdes con un guiño de complicidad. Un minuto más tarde, él bloqueó la línea floo por completo. No podía arriesgarse de nuevo, así que se dirigió al baño y metió la cabeza debajo el grifo. El agua fría calmó el dolor, por lo menos lo suficiente para pensar con mayor claridad. Se miró al espejo. Las ojeras lo hacían ver mayor, más parecido a su padre. Se secó las manos y busco un vial de poción en el gabinete. Se lo bebió de un solo trago, y el dolor de cabeza desapareció. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Bajó al primer piso, y abrió la puerta de la alacena donde se encontraba la chica. Luego deshizo el hechizo que la mantenía inmóvil. Ginny Weasley se levantó del suelo, mirándolo fijamente. Quien la hubiese visto pensaría que estaba convencida de que el Slytherin la mataría. Draco la seguía apuntando con la varita, mirándola en silencio. Parecía como si aun no se decidiera que le iba a decir.

-No sé qué hacer contigo, Weasley- admitió luego de unos minutos. Ginny tragó saliva. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que Draco no la mataría. Recordaba la historia que Harry le contó, como él se quedo inmóvil frente a Dumbledore, incapaz de cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort.

-Déjame ir- suplicó esperanzada.

Draco chasqueó la lengua. La idea le resultaba tentadora, pero no era para nada rentable. Si la atrapaban descubrirían que la había ayudado, y aliarse con algún traidor equivalía a la muerte entre el código de los Mortífagos. Sonrió mordazmente, pensando en que sucedería después. Quizás el destino de su casa era que todos murieran a temprana edad.

-No- contestó- Te quedaras aquí hasta que decida que hacer contigo- estableció.

Ginny frunció el ceño. Quiso gritar, rogarle y volverle a suplicar que le dejara ir. Pero en vez de eso, entrecerró los ojos en una mirada fría de odio.

-Mi familia está muerta-escupió ella- Harry..mis amigos.. no sé que han hecho con Hermione.. Si no sabes que hacer, yo te lo diré...- tragó saliva-... mátame... o déjame ir. -

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

-Te quedaras aquí- reafirmó- No tienes otra salida-. Y acto seguido cerró la puerta dejando a Ginny en la alacena.

Xxx

Perdón

Sé que durado muchísimo para actualizar, pero he estado algo ocupada. Espero que me disculpen. El próximo capitulo es de Sev y Herms, y se viene muy pronto- lo prometo-.

Un beso, mil gracias por comentar la historia. Draco está un poco OoC, pero recuerden que ha perdido a sus dos padres, y que está solo en Malfoy Mannor. Bella no se ve tan loca como de costumbre, y es porque en este capítulo la vemos desde el punto de vista de Draco. Y lo único bueno que tiene Bella -Merlín perdóname por poner Bella y Bueno en una sola oración.- es que le importa algo su familia.


	11. Las Vainas que se le ocurren a Dios SSHG

Febrero llegó, camuflageandose entre la nieve de las montañas y la sal congelada en las rocas del acantilado.

Para Hermione Jean Granger el día había transcurrido igual que los anteriores, expresión que aquí significa ocupar las horas con lo único que podía hacer: mirar por la ventana.

Y en parte era una bendición. Contemplar el vaivén de las olas chocando contra las rocas era lo único que la mantenía lejos de las lágrimas, de la desesperación y aquella batería de preguntas que la acosaban desde que despertó en aquel castillo. Lolly era el único ser viviente con el cual tenía contacto, pero daba prácticamente lo mismo no tener a nadie, porque la elfina era más callada que su amo.

Le preguntó todo, desde cuanto tiempo llevaba trabajando para el exdirector de Hogwarts, hasta si sabía cual plan tenía para ella, pero la elfina contestó -en aquella odiosa modalidad de tercera persona- que no estaba autorizada para darle tales informaciones.

Abandonó aquel recurso al tercer día de encierro, cuando comprendió que no llegaría a ningún lugar, ni con amenazas, ni con súplicas, ni con su tan bien ensayado don de razonamiento. Lolly se guardó todo para sí misma, cumpliendo el encargo de alimentarla y cuidarla, hasta que el amo regresara y diera nuevas órdenes.

El sol caía despacio, incendiándose en el horizonte y tiñendo el cielo de mil colores. Hermione recordó de Hogwarts, los atardeceres vistos desde la torre de Astronomía y de Fawkes planeando el cielo. No pensaba en Ron... ni en Harry. Era en parte un alivio saberlos ajenos a todo aquello. En cambio, el corazón se le encogía de terror cada vez que pensaba en Ginny. En sus pesadillas podía escucharla, llamándola a gritos desde los rincones de aquella prisión tenebrosa. Despertaba en total oscuridad, encogiéndose sobre la cama y recitando las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado. Apartó las malas ideas, y volvió a fijarse en el sol moribundo. Echaba de menos su baúl lleno de libros, con el hubiese sido mucho mas fácil soportar aquella maldita espera.

Snape... ese era el otro nombre que llenaba los restos de horas lúcidas de sus días y sus noches. Las tres comidas diarias, el agua, una cama cómoda, una habitación espaciosa y cálida. ¿Qué deseaba él de ella? ¿ Por qué la indulgencia y el cuidado ? Pensaba en mil y un razones y sin embargo no podía vislumbrar nada coherente. Lo único claro es que ya no era dueña de su destino, y estaba segura de que nadie la estaba buscando. Las únicas personas a las cuales le podía importar estaban muertas, y las otras desaparecidas en el mejor de los casos. Sus padres no se recordaban de haber tenido una hija, y aunque aquello le partiera el corazón, no podía sino felicitarse por tan sabia decisión a tiempo.

El ligero pop la sacó de concentración. Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la elfina.

La criaturita cargaba un vestido, que era demasiado largo y pesado para poder sostenerlo ella sola. Con dificultad logró tenderlo encima de la cama, y luego se dedicó a alisar las arrugas de la tela con sus deditos espatulados.

La castaña abrió la boca para preguntar, pero un segundo después la cerró sin decir nada. Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que Lolly le diera alguna explicación.

-La señorita debe cambiarse- anunció la elfina con voz chillona, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules grandes y redondos. Volvió a mirar el vestido. Era un traje corte Imperio, confeccionado en terciopelo azul noche y verde musgo. Dedujo que formaba parte del legado de aquel castillo, ya que era obvio que no era de esta época. Aún así se mantenía en buenas condiciones y estaba limpio.

Hermione sonrió con astucia. - ¿Y se puede saber para qué tengo que ponerme eso?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos, rogando porque la elfina soltara alguna prenda. Desde que recordaba solo le había dado una pijama de dos piezas azul seda. Y eso se ponía día y noche ya que no tenia permitido salir ni siquiera al pasillo.

-Son ordenes del amo- contestó la criaturita luego de un largo rato. Esa niña delgada de largo cabello rizado siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa con sus preguntas. Lolly era una elfina ya bastante mayor, y había pertenecido a la Familia Mulciber mucho antes de que el Innombrable tomara el poder del mundo mágico. Había soportado muchas humillaciones, incluso para un elfo domestico y luego su antigua ama la había desahuciado considerándola demasiado vieja para continuar en el servicio. Ya podía imaginarse a sí misma, con su cabecita decapitada colgado de la pared como un adorno siniestro. Pero a alguien se le ocurrió- por suerte- que podría servir para probar las pociones ilegales que Severus Snape- Pocionista Experimentado y mano derecha del Innombrable- preparaba para su amo.

Y Lolly no se había asustado. Toda su vida había transcurrido entre mortífagos y magos tenebrosos, estaba acostumbrada a las vejaciones, a las patadas y la sarta de malos tratos y maldiciones dolorosas que formaban parte de su día a día. Cuando vio la casa donde la había llevado aquel hombre oscuro de piel cetrina y tenebrosos ojos negros, se quedó sin aliento. Nunca había visto un lugar más grande ni más propenso al polvo. Pero el hombre a quien ahora debía llamar amo le ordenó que se limitara a limpiar los espacios que él frecuentaba, que era el ala derecha, su habitación y la biblioteca. Le dijo también que nunca dejara entrar a nadie sin su autorización. Los días pasaron, y de pronto Lolly se encontró sumergida en el ocio. El amo desaparecía con mucha frecuencia, dejándola sola por varios días seguidos. Casi nunca solicitaba nada y se limitaba a ignorarla, mientras leía y releía los enormes libros de magia antigua en la biblioteca. Pese a eso, Lolly era feliz. Feliz porque nadie la maltrataba, feliz porque ya no era víctima de los odiosos chiquillos Mulciber, y más feliz porque el amo parecía haberse olvidado de su primer fin, el hacerla su conejilla de indias para experimentos.

Y cuando llegó con aquella niña entre brazos, pocos días antes de la navidad, Lolly había sido más feliz aún. Con más trabajo para llenar sus horas muertas, puso mucho esfuerzo en complacer al amo cuidando de la recién llegada. La bañaba con cuidado, le cambiaba las pijamas con frecuencia y se preocupaba por mantener la habitación cálida todo el tiempo. Pudo notar que también su amo cambió la rutina. No abandonó el castillo ni una sola vez mientras la chica dormía, y menudo le sorprendía la madrugada sentado en el gran sillón al lado de la cama, esperando que ella despertara.

Lolly no podía imaginarse que relación podía haber entre su amo y aquella niña, pero el verlo preocupado por ella le hizo pensar que aquel humano era diferente a los otros. Esa fue la razón de su sorpresa cuando la chiquilla por fin despertó y en vez de agradecer por los cuidados que ella misma y el amo le habían prodigado, lo acusó de ser un asesino.

Y el amo se había marchado justo después, dejándola sola con la chica. A Lolly no le había gustado para nada aquello, mas le valía que se hubiese quedado dormida igual que como llegó. Odiaba el momento de llevarle las comidas, porque sabía que la chica la acosaría a preguntas, y ella no podía contestar nada, porque eran ordenes claras del amo.

No dejarle salir. Darle de comer. No responder preguntas.

Tres órdenes simples que se le hacían complicadas con aquella niña insistente. Por fin el amo había regresado y había ordenado que la chica cenara con él, en comedor. Lolly estaba aliviada, al fin la preguntadera se acabaría y al fin ella podría volver a sus silencios habituales, y a aquella vida sin sobresaltos que tanto ansiaba.

Le había llevado un vestido que encontró en una de las tantas habitaciones abandonadas. Lo había lavado, y en ese mismo instante estaba terminando de quitarle las arrugas.

Con timidez, anunció :-La señorita debe cambiarse- esperando que no hiciera preguntas. Pero Lolly desconocía -ya que no había conocido ninguno en toda su vida- cuan obstinados, tercos y preguntones son los Gryffindors. Hastiada, respondió - Son ordenes del amo-.

La Gryffindor abrió los ojos. Eso era lo que estaba esperando, una audiencia con el murciélago para preguntarle qué demonios haría con ella. Le echó un ojo de nuevo al vestido. No era feo, ni tampoco anticuado, incluso podía pasar por algo ¿vanguardista, quizás? . Pero ella no era ningún mono amaestrado para ponerse lo que dijera su amo, así que miró a Lolly -quien se retorcía las orejas nerviosamente- y avanzó hacia la puerta lista para atravesarla con el permiso de la elfina o no.

Esa fue una mala idea. Los elfos domésticos tienen una magia distinta a la de los humanos. Pueden conjurar sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento, y Hermione lo recordó en el justo momento en que su trasero fue a dar con el piso de piedra.

-Ayyy-gimió sobándose las posaderas.

-Lolly lo siente- chilló la criaturita rodando los ojos- Lolly tiene que asegurarse de que la señorita se ponga el vestido y baje al comedor-

Hermione resopló. - ¿Y si no me lo pongo?- espetó. Lolly volvió a retorcerse las orejas en un gesto de desesperación.

- El amo dice que si quiere puede quedarse a cenar aquí- respondió.

_-¿Quedarme aquí?_ -pensó la castaña. Claro que no se quedaría, necesitaba enfrentar a su captor, exigirle una explicación y preguntarle si sabía algo acerca de Ginny y los demás. De mala gana se vistió, dejando que la elfina le ajustara los lazos y recogiéndose el cabello en un moño suelto. Por ahora le urgía obtener respuestas, mas tarde se las apañaría con lo que fuera que viniera.

XXX

La leña crujía despacio, lanzando pequeñas chispas rojas que luego caían convertidas en ceniza.

Severus se sirvió un vaso con wisky de fuego. Nunca había permanecido más de cinco minutos en el comedor principal. Desde que se mudó había repartido el tiempo entre la biblioteca y el laboratorio que había armado en una habitación continúa a su alcoba.

Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con aquellas bandejas humeantes delante y su plato sin tocar, se dio un sorbo amargo.

Beber, eso sería lo que le haría falta ahora que tendría que abandonar su amado silencio y abrir la boca para dejar las cosas claras con la amiguita de San Potter. Sabía de antemano que aquello no sería nada sencillo. Granger había sido el único rastro de inteligencia en Gryffindor desde Lily Evans, pero lo que tenía de brillante lo opacaba con la testarudez. Por fortuna contaba con algunas ventajas. Su reputación de bastardo, su membrecía como mortífago y su condición de "asesino".. Se bebió todo el contenido de golpe. Con suerte bastarían un par de amenazas para que la niña no hiciera más preguntas.

Volvió a llenar el vaso. Desde la muerte de Harry Potter y la victoria del Señor Tenebroso el whisky de fuego le sabía a agua. Ni los filtros para dormir sin sueños ni el alcohol, nada le funcionaba. Llevaba casi dos años sin pegar los ojos. Antes tenía que guardas las apariencias como jefe de la casa de Slytherin, pero ahora ya no tenía que rendir cuentas y ya estaba pensando cambiarse al ajenjo o de paso al láudano, cuando aquella niña se le cruzó en el camino colocándolo de nuevo como niñera de un insufrible gryffindor.

Resopló. No había remedio, por lo menos por el momento. Se masajeó la sienes agotado.

-Buenas Noches- anunció ella con voz firme desde el marco de la entrada. Severus levantó la cabeza y la observó sólo por una fracción de segundo.

De la niña ojerosa en estado moribundo que recogió en el centro de Londres hacia unos meses no quedaba nada y así pudo comprobarlo el mestizo cuando ella avanzó desde la oscuridad de la entrada y se colocó enfrente de la chimenea, mirándolo con la misma expresión digna y autosuficiente que le dirigía en clases. Suspiró y echó los hombros hacia atrás, sin apartar sus ojos miel de los negros del exdirector.

-Siéntese, Srta Granger- ordenó él con suavidad. Hermione tragó saliva. Sintió unos terribles deseos de lanzarse encima del mortífago, de golpearlo y gritarle, pero en vez de eso se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto y obedeció. Eligió el extremo más distante para sentarse. Lolly empezó a servirle la cena en silencio.

-Exijo...-empezó a decir luego de una larga pausa la cual empleó para darse fuerzas. El mortífago levantó un dedo, haciéndola callar. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta sin tocar su plato.

-Siempre hablando sin permiso, Granger.- espetó. Empezó a cortar la carne de su plato, ignorándola en silencio.

-Es necesario...-siguió él luego de un momento- Que conozca cuales son las reglas de esta casa...-

Ella cerró la boca y abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Sus puños se crisparon debajo del mantel. Pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio esperando que Snape continuara.

-... No está permitido hacerle preguntas a Lolly-anunció- Si quieres saber algo dígamelo ahora. -

-Bien- contestó ella. Si las miradas mataran, la elfina hubiese caído fulminada por un avada Kedavra mental. -¿Donde está Ginny Weasley? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y que planea hacer conmigo Snape?- preguntó a bocajarro.

Con deliberada lentitud, haciendo gala de aquella expresión inalterable, el mestizo terminó de cortar su carne, luego dio un sorbo de su trago ignorando las ansias de su invitada.

-Primero...-respondió- No sé donde está la Srta Weasley, ni me interesa averiguarlo-

-Segundo-continuó ante la repentina palidez de la chica -Estamos en MI casa-

-Y tercero-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica que hizo que Hermione diera un respingo- Usted me pertenece y por lo tanto haré lo que me plazca con su persona-

En el amplio comedor podía escucharse el salto de una pulga.

XXX

Hola mis queridas lectoras (y lectores, aunque ahora solo sé de uno). Me he sentido muy insegura acerca de este capítulo, y es que tengo miedo de no llenar las expectativas con todos los comentarios tan agradables. Muchísimas gracias a tods, me han hecho sentir muy especial.

Quiero agradecer a Arwen Genevieve por sus lindos comentarios, y es que no tengo una dirección donde mandarte las respuestas. Para dentro de poco te tengo lemmon, pero por ahora estos dos están en proceso...

Pd: Ya fueron a ver la película? Yo no he podido dejar de llorar todavía. Es como revivir la pérdida una y otra vez. Espero sus comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión.

Un beso.


	12. Luna NLLL

Luna Lovegood se tocó los labios con la yema de sus dedos. Hacía solo un minuto que Neville se había despedido con aquel beso apresurado, dejándola sola en la tienda de campaña. Con aquella paciencia que era innata en ella, envolvió su cuerpo semidesnudo en las pesadas mantas, y se tumbó en la litera mirando hacia el techo.

Estiró el brazo, alcanzando el bolsillo de su abrigo de Hogwarts. Extrajo un objeto cilíndrico y largo, de color marrón cartón y con dos extremos ahuecados. Era un caleidoscopio, el primer presente que Neville le había regalado.

Asomó uno de sus ojos grises por el extremo más estrecho del objeto y luego le dio vueltas. El techo se llenó con las sombras de los colores pares, desdoblados por el interior de espejos.

Luna era quizás la única persona en todo Hogwarts durante el último año que podía dormir sin pesadillas. Y no era que no tuviera motivos, al contrario, tenía más razones que la mayoría para estar aterrorizada. Había sido secuestrada en las vacaciones de Navidad, y había pasado semanas en los oscuros sótanos de Malfoy Mannor, a la merced de la rata de Pettigrew y siendo testigo de las torturas que Voldemort perpetraba en el Sr. Ollivander.

Sin embargo, el miedo nunca había sido parte de ella. Durante su tercer año el falso Profesor Moody la había colocado delante de un Boggart, para enseñarle a contrarrestar el miedo con la risa, pero el espectro se mantuvo sin forma.

Confundidos y sorprendidos, sus compañeros siguieron burlándose tachándola de anormal y lunática. Aún en el tercer año seguían escondiéndole sus cosas, o ignorándola en el mejor de los casos.

Como siempre, a Luna no le había importado. Es más, la mayoría de veces no parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de los sobrenombres pintorescos que sus propias compañeras de casa le otorgaban y si acaso lo hacía, optaba por ser paciente y esperar a que le devolvieran sus cosas.

El tiempo transcurrió. A veces se le veía en compañía de Ginny Weasley, pero lo regular es que anduviera sola, leyendo las publicaciones que su papá producía para El Quisquilloso, alimentando los Thestrals en el bosque prohibido o pescando Pimplies de agua dulce en el lago Negro. A pesar de todo esto, y del hecho de ser huérfana de madre, había tenido una infancia maravillosa. Su padre se había encargado de sembrar su corazón de fantasías desde que tuvo la suficiente edad para entender, dedicándole a Luna todo el tiempo necesario y mas, tanto así que -aunque nunca tuvo un amigo- jamás se sintió sola hasta el momento de llegar a Hogwarts.

Todo eso cambió al finalizar el verano de 1994. La marca tenebrosa sobre el cielo nocturno en el mundial de Quiddicth se le quedó tatuada en el cristal de la retina. Recordaría siempre la palidez en el rostro de su padre, sus ojos grises ensombrecidos al observar la calavera y la serpiente grabada a en fuego verde. Solo una vez lo había visto así, la tarde que regresó de su trabajo en la imprenta para encontrarse con el cadáver de su mujer en el piso de la cocina, y su pequeña hija lívida del llanto mientras acariciaba los cabellos platinados de su madre.

—Si alguna vez vuelves a ver esa marca— le susurró su padre mientras las demás personas corrían atemorizadas y ellos se refugiaban varita en mano debajo de una de las gradas— Corre, corre y no mires atrás, es la marca Del que no debe ser nombrado... es el signo de la muerte.—

Luna asintió. No podía imaginar cuantas veces volvería a ver el mismo símbolo desgraciado, ni cuántos de sus amigos, incluyendo su propio padre caerían por la misma razón.

El resto es una historia que todos ustedes ya saben, salvo por el hecho de que esa guerra no tuvo un final feliz. Ninguna guerra los tiene, pero en esta no salieron victoriosos los partidarios del bien. Los hechos continuaron como estaban destinados a suceder, con el regreso ante todos del Heredero de Slytherin, la muerte de Dumbledore y la consiguiente rendición del Ministerio de Magia tras la muerte de Rufus Scrimgeour.

El primero de septiembre de 1997 Luna Lovegood abordaría el tren que la llevaría a su último año en Hogwarts.

Neville, Ginny y ella se sentaron juntos en el ultimo compartimiento de un vagón.

Mientras la pelirroja suspiraba mirando el campo de malvas que se extendía por todo el camino a Escocia, y Neville fingía ojear un libro de Herbologia, Luna se dedicó a leer un nuevo ejemplar del Quisquilloso que era la única publicación que aún estaba sin censurar por parte del Ministerio.

Las horas habían pasado, cuando el conductor del tren se vio obligado a detenerse. Una humadera negra se apoderó de los pasillos, mientras Neville se levantaba de un salto de su asiento, empuñando su varita. Luna y Ginny hicieron lo mismo.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un mago en ropajes oscuros. Neville se interpuso entre el mortífago y la chicas.

—El no está aquí—espetó con voz desafiante. Las chicas comprendieron que se refería a Harry.

Luna tomó la mano de Neville en un impulso, apuntando su varita hacia el recién llegado, quien esbozo una sonrisa lobuna y divertida y desapareció sin decir más nada. El tren siguió su marcha, y los chicos volvieron a sentarse.

Al llegar a Hogwarts las cosas estaban como era de esperarse, y el infierno que había vivido hasta la fecha le pareció poco comparado a las nuevas torturas por manos de los Hermanos Carrow. Algo que sufría en especial este nuevo trío, ya que eran expertos en meterse en problemas, como el intento de robo que hicieron con la espada de Gryffindor, y los constantes crucios que recibía Neville porque no podía quedarse callado ante los abusos cometidos y las doctrinas absurda de Alecto y Amicus Carrow.

Ese año fue el peor.. y también uno de los mejores de su vida porque pudo descubrir, después de muchas noches de insomnio, lo que es realmente tener un amigo. Neville solía acompañarla de noche, a leer entre susurros y comentar todas las nuevas noticias, preguntarse si algún día volverían a ver a Harry, a Hermione o a Ron. Luna ya no recorría los pasajes del castillo caminando dormida, las pocas horas que su mente se permita descansar la pasaba al lado de él, durmiendo abrazada sin pudor alguno como los animalitos, en la sala de Menesteres, que era el único sitio en todo el castillo que parecía ser solo de ellos. En las vacaciones de Navidad, tomaron el tren de regreso a casa sin saber si se volverían a ver.

El mismo día de Navidad, mientras Luna y su padre compartían la cena, los mortífagos allanaron su morada en St. Ottery y se llevaron a Luna entre los gritos que suplicaban piedad de su padre. Esa fue la última vez que Luna vería a su padre.

Prisionera en la mansión Malfoy, Luna recurrió a su único refugio, la inocencia y la bondad que la caracterizaba. El pobre señor Ollivander compartía el sótano con ella. Ambos crearon una relación de dependencia durante el tiempo que duró el encierro, ella necesitaba que él le hablara de la manera en cómo se fabricaban las varitas, y él se aferraba a los retazos de historias sobre criaturas fantásticas que rayaban en lo imposible, mientras ese sádico lo torturaba sin miramientos buscando las respuestas sobre el fallo de su varita.

Fue precisamente en esas semana de encierro que Luna comprendió cuanto necesitaba estar con Neville, cuanto anhelaba esas conversaciones que se prologaban durante horas y horas, mientras él le hablaba de las propiedades de las plantas, o de lo que pensaba que estaba haciendo Harry fuera del colegio, o simplemente acerca de las reglas elementales de Quidditch. Luna escuchaba en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, había descubierto que la voz de él alejaba los malos recuerdos y su cercanía disipaba las secuelas dolorosas de los crucios. Cuando llegó el día de la batalla, el mismo en que volvería a ver a Harry por última vez, Neville la había arrastrado entre la sombras de un armario de escobas.

Entre los ruidos de pisadas de los estudiantes, maestros y mortífagos que corrían enloquecidos por los pasillos, la besó con la fuerza y la determinación de alguien que espera la muerte. Le dijo un montón de cosas que se ahogaban entre los truenos y maldiciones de la batalla. Lo único que fue claro entre todo eso, fue la frase "me traes loco" y "si sobrevivo quiero que seas mi novia". Luna sonrió por primera vez en más de un año, y solo asintió antes de que un haz de luz desbaratara la puerta del armario donde estaban escondidos, y los apremios de la batalla los obligaran a separarse.

Lo amaba, y se le había entregado sin reservas desde que volvieron a encontrarse por caprichos del destino en ese lugar olvidado por los Dioses. Todas las noches lo sentía, pegado a su cuerpo, aferrándose a su piel con ansias, sin ningún recato ni pudor. Todos en el campamento sabían que dormía en la tienda de campaña de él, pero a nadie le importaba en lo mas mínimo, porque no tenían tiempo para puritanismo, y el amor era la única fuerza que les permitía luchar por los que aun quedaban con vida.

Luna se perdió entre las luces que dibujaba el caleidoscopio en el techo de la tienda. Era muy tarde, y aún faltaba un buen trecho para que amaneciera. Despacio cerró los ojos y volvió a caer entre sueños, sin imaginarse que unos metros más adelante, en la tienda del profesor Lupin, Neville acababa de desentrañar el enigma que desde hacía meses los mantenía desvelados.

Xxx

Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo. Este capítulo está dedicado a Brujaverde, porque ella me recordó que faltaba la voz de Luna en este fic, como protagonista principal.

Gracias a Ayra16 y Cristal, y también a todos los demás que me comentan. Aunque suene repetitivo, me da algo así como un cosquilleo en la panza cada vez que veo uno de sus comentarios. Perdón por durar tanto para actualizar, pero la depresión de la película me ha dejado en ascuas, creo que nunca mas volveré a verla de nuevo, ni a leer el último libro. Un beso, los quiero mucho.

Pd: Para equilibrar las cosas, el próximo capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Neville.


	13. Las nuevas noticias NLLL

—Nada de esto tiene sentido— murmuró Remus J. Lupin sentado en su litera con la cabeza entre las manos.

Neville no lo escuchó. Estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, caminando de un lado para otro bajo la pálida luz de una bombilla en la tienda del licántropo, calzando las piezas de aquel rompecabezas. Sus ojos lucían afiebrados, y su piel estaba sudorosa pese a que estaban a 5 grados de temperatura fuera de la tienda.

—Al contrario—espetó —Tiene todo el sentido necesario. El anillo, el diario, la diadema... la copa, el relicario.. Nagini...—

—..Y harry—completó el merodeador finalmente comprendiendo a lo que se refería Longbottom. Estrujó sus ojos en un gesto cansado—Harry fue el último horrocrux en ser destruido. Se suponía que Voldemort tenía que morir luego de matar a Harry, pero no fue así—

Neville agitó la cabeza en desacuerdo. El sudor continuaba perlando su frente. Sentía que todo estaba allí, a su alcance... La libertad y la justicia que anhelaban , y que podrían lograr si jugaba bien sus cartas.

—Si Ryddle dividió su alma antes de la muerte de Harry... todo tiene sentido— dijo el joven.

—Como dije... —respondió el licántropo—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Un niño ser el ultimo horrocrux? —

—¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!—exclamó Neville — Los recuerdos que Dumbledore dejó en su oficina lo comprobaban ¡Harry fue un horrocrux! ¡Y era sólo un bebé cuando la maldición le rebotó y un pedazo del alma de Voldemort se adhirió a él! No sería la primera vez...—

—Harry _era _un bebe, Neville_— _espetó el otro— Aquí estamos hablando de un niño que aún no ha nacido... ¿Cómo podría ser ? ¡Por Merlín! Es imposible. —

—Nada es imposible. Si Ryddle nos ha enseñado algo es que todo se puede lograr si contamos con la ambición y la disposición suficiente.— Neville finalizó con voz cansada. Haló una silla, y luego sacó la espada de Gryffindor de su bolsillo trasero. La había hechizado antes de salir huyendo de Hogwarts para poder tenerla consigo en todo momento. Sabía que el artefacto tenía mente propia, y desaparecía si le daba la gana, pero para su buena suerte no lo había abandonado desde el momento en que se le mostró, después de que Hagrid regresara del bosque con el cadáver de Harry entre brazos.

La contempló en silencio, preguntándose que sucedería después.

—Sólo por un momento..—la voz de Lupin lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Supongamos que tienes razón Sólo por un momento digamos... que Bellatrix carga dentro de sí el último pedazo del alma de Voldemort. Si así fuera...estamos perdidos. Tendríamos que matarla a ella, luego al bebé y después a Voldemort. Es demasiado... ¿Te sientes capaz de matar a un niño inocente?—

—Tengo que hacerlo—estableció Neville con voz grave. Luego sacó la espada y la colocó en la mesa sin apartarle los ojos de encima— La espada es lo único que puede acabar con el alma de Ryddle, y de seguro también podrá matar a su hijo.—

Lupin suspiró derrotado.

—No veo como—murmuró— Apenas sobrevivimos en este lugar, los alimentos están racionalizados, la mitad de los chicos no tienen varita. No podemos hacer magia por miedo a que nos detecten los carroñeros, no podemos entrenar, y cada día crece el número de mortífagos en las filas de Voldemort. —

Neville resopló. El merodeador tenía la razón. Sentía muy dentro que al fin había encontrado las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero alcanzar el objetivo final estaba tan lejos como al principio.

—Tiene que haber una forma—musitó fijando sus ojos en la espada.

—Es una misión suicida—agregó Lupin.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?—replicó. Luego sonrió con ironía. Su mirada avellana se fijó en el licántropo—¿Acaso pensante que sobrevivieras aquel día en Hogwarts?—

Lupin sonrió tristemente. Pensó en el beso que le dio a su hijo antes de salir de casa ese día. En como las pelusas rubias en aquella cabecita cambiaron a rojo bermellón, mientras él sonreía orgulloso.

—No—respondió—Pero pensé que por lo menos Teddy viviría en un mundo libre—

—Lo hará—afirmó el otro—Ante no teníamos nada, ahora tenemos esperanza, sólo tenemos que buscar la manera de lograrlo—

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Debe haber una razón...—empezó Lupin—...para que la espada te eligiera a ti ese día...—

—La espada puede mostrársele a cualquiera digno de Gryffindor.—lo interrumpió el joven.

Lupin sonrió en silencio, y sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—En cientos de años se mantuvo perdida—continuó el otro—Sólo se le presento a Harry en la Cámara de los secretos, y a ti cuando estabas frente de a Voldemort... Y Harry y tu comparten dos caminos de una misma profecía... no sería ilógico pensar que...—

—No—lo volvió a interrumpir— Sin profecías, ni destinos escritos, yo no soy Harry. Y esta no es la batalla de un sólo hombre—

—Como gustes—espetó Lupin en tono conciliador- ¿Crees que debamos decirle a Snape? Podría ayudarnos en esto. El puede acercarse a Bellatrix mas de lo que nosotros jamás soñaríamos.—

—No—respondió —Le plantearemos todo, pero no le pediré que haga nada más de lo que ya ha hecho...—

—¿No confías en él—preguntó Lupin mientras rebuscaba una tetera entre los enseres de la tienda. Neville continuaba sentado en la mesita del centro.

—Claro que confío en él—dijo Neville— No tiene nada que ganar en esto y sin embargo aún está con nosotros. Pero no lo comprometeré mas. Si lo descubren y muere ya no tendremos más contacto con la civilización, y sin noticias lo mejor que podríamos hacer es darnos por perdidos—

Lupin volvió a resoplar agotado. Sirvió dos tazas grandes de té, y le pasó una a Neville quien la absorbió en silencio.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Neville?—

—Le diremos a los otros, escucharemos lo que cada quien tiene que decir.—

—No creo que deberías decírselo a nadie. Un secreto de esta importancia no debería salir de esta tienda— estableció el merodeador con voz calmada. Neville se levantó de la silla de golpe.

—Entiendo tu punto Lupin—dijo—Y con todo el respeto a la memoria de Dumbledore, no creo en esa política de guardar secretos. Si vamos a morir en esto, si _ellos—_señaló con el dedo hacia afuera de la tienda, refiriéndose a los demás_—_son parte de esto, entonces tienen derecho a saber a que nos enfrentamos. Lo único que no les diré hasta que hayamos vencido es la verdadera lealtad de Snape. Y lo hago para prevenir represalias en su contra si fallamos. —

—Bien—respondió el otro— Esperaremos que se levanten y entonces podrás decirle lo que quieras.—Neville asintió y un segundo más tarde abandonó la tienda. Lupin dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Que Merlín no asista—murmuró.

Xxx

Hola mis queridas lectoras (es). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. El capitulo esta algo cortito, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias Araceli por el comentario del capítulo anterior. En el próximo regresamos con Draco y Ginny, y después con el que todos esperan : ta ta ta tannnn Sev y Herms. Un beso, Feliz fin de Semana.


	14. Un mal comienzo DM GW

Ginny golpeaba la puerta de la alacena con furia, llamando a Draco a gritos. Su voz se perdía, amortiguada por los corredores amplios y oscuros de Malfoy Mannor. Su mano izquierda había dejado de sangrar, pero aún le dolía cada vez que la chocaba contra la madera.

La oscuridad, la sed y el cansancio que tenía la obligaron a desistir. Las horas pasaron lentas, tan lentas que se le hicieron días. La luz escasa provenía desde la rendija de la puerta. Ginny se acostó en el suelo. Colocó sus manos en las frías baldosas de mármol negro, asomando sus ojos por debajo de la puerta, vigilando cualquier movimiento durante largos minutos.

Nada. Al parecer Draco se había marchado. Se encogió en un rincón, a esperar que el rubio regresara. Cerró los ojos, y atrajo su piernas hacia el pecho.

—_Esto está mal_—pensó.

Y lo estaba, nada en su cabeza podía tomar sentido. Recordaba muchas cosas, el final de la batalla, cuando la tomaron prisionera junto a Hermione y la arrojaron en aquella prisión improvisada en el centro de Londres, la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, y las consecuencias que esto tuvo para ellas dos. Recordaba los días en completa oscuridad, y luego la voz de Skeeter confundiéndose con la suya dentro de su cabeza. Recordaba que la habían vendido a Blaise Zabini, y que había escapado en medio de la noche hacía un lugar que a juzgar por las cruces y las bóvedas sólo podía ser un cementerio muggle.

—Él me trajo aquí—murmuró para sí misma—¿Pero por qué?—

Sabía que Draco era un mortífago. No tenia que escarbar mucho en su memoria para recordar cuando odiaba a su familia, ni como se había burlado de Hermione y de ella misma en el pasado. No encontraba razón alguna para que él la ayudara en lo mas mínimo. En su mente volvieron a aparecer los retazos de imágenes sucedidas en el carruaje de Zabini. Tan sólo de pensar lo que le hubiese podido suceder la hacía estremecerse de espanto.

Un gota de sudor helado recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Y si Draco quería lo mismo que el moreno? ¿Si la había salvado de las garras de otro mortífago para aprovecharse de ella él mismo? El aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Tan siquiera pensarlo le daban deseos de regresar en el tiempo, e inmolarse en medio de la batalla, hubiese sido mucho mejor morir con honor aquel día que tener que servir a una causa tan vil.

Volvió a echarse en el suelo, tratando de observar algo por debajo de la rendija. Era extraño que nadie hubiese acudido por esos lados. Malfoy Mannor era una edificación bastante amplia y espaciosa, y era muy conocido que Narcissa Malfoy mantenía más de cinco elfos domésticos para el cuidado de su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde se encontraba la madre de Draco? ¿Era por ella que el rubio la había petrificado y encerrado en aquella alacena mientras subía a averiguar quién llegaba por la chimenea?

Alzó la vista hacia el techo, intentando ver algo. Nada, la oscuridad era tan penetrante que apenas se podía mirar las manos. El lugar era espacioso, a juzgar por los pocos rincones que se había atrevido a revisar en penumbras. Tenía miedo de explorar más , ya que era conocido cuantos objetos oscuros mantenía Lucius Malfoy en su casa.

—¡Merlín ayúdame!—suspiró presa de la angustia—Necesito salir de aquí—

Despacio, volvió a palpar el suelo. Hacía frio. Se recostó en posición fetal, tratando de retener el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse. Entonces, justo en el momento en que empezaba a dormirse, la puerta se abrió.

Xxx

Draco caminó de regreso a su alcoba, ignorando los gritos que provenian de la alacena. Subió las escaleras, observando de reojo los retratos de sus antepasados muertos. Algunos lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y compasion, otros fingian dormir, pero ninguno de aquellos magos y brujas de pelo platinado dijo ni la mas minima palabra de consuelo para el último de sus descendientes.

Se quitó los zapatos, sacó la varita de su abrigo, y lo colgó en un poste cerca de su cama. Luego se derrumbó, sin terminar de desverstirse sobre su cama a medio hacer.

El dolor de cabeza regresó. Un solo martillazo entre sus sienes que se repetia una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, tratando de dominar el malestar y desterrar los restos de malos recuerdo, aunque fuera tan sólo por unas horas. Y antes que pudiera darse cuenta estaba dormido. Soñó con una pradera encaramada a orillas de un ancantilado, donde muchos años atras sus padres lo habian llevado a pasar las vacaciones. Iba caminando, con el cuerpo de su madre exangue entre brazos, enterrando sus pies entre la hierba verde, y las pequeñas flores amarillas que inundaban el pasto. Por unos instantes se olvidó de todo, creyendo que ella simplemente iba dormida, bajo el sopor del viento que azotaba su pelo aureo.

Pero ella no respiraba. No hacia el mas simple movimiento, y toda su piel lucia nivea, desdibujandose el color de sus labios en un gris perlado, que hizo que Draco recordara su desgracia.

Gritó, más allá de donde pudo, pidiendole, rogandole que lo perdonara por ser tan ciego, por no darse cuenta a tiempo de la soledad que plagaban sus dias y noches de mujer de alta sociedad.

La luz golpeó su mirada gris. Se levantó y se metió a la ducha, tratando de exorcizar el dolor bajo el agua fria.

Cuando estuvo vestido, bajó a la cocina buscar algo de comer. El ambiente de oscuridad no habia respetado ni siquiera el lugar que en otro tiempo no tomara descanso en aquella mansion milenaria. Las telarañas ya empezaban a formar sus caminos de hilos pegajosos y entrecruzados. Entre los sartenes olvidados por la falta de uso, y los caminos que las hormigas hacian entre una despensa y otra, Draco rescató un sobre de sopa de pollo mágica, y lo vertió sobre dos plato que encontró encima de una alacena.

Desde que Harry Potter y sus dos amigos maravilla escaparan de su casa, no quedara un solo elfo domestico con vida. En su rabia, el Señor Tenebroso los habia asesinado a todos, dejando la servidumbre desierta, y a los integrantes de la familia en ascuas. Desde entonces comía fuera, a veces en una cafeteria para muggles que habia cerca de la estacion de King Cross, donde una muchacha de piel morena y peinado extraño le servia cafe y tostadas, y se compadecia de su inhabilidad para calcular el dinero muggle.

Esa era una manera de desligarse del mundo magico al que tanto orgullo le habia dado pertenecer. Despacio, puso un plato en una bandeja, y se encaminó hacia la alacena.

Abrio la puerta, observando a la chica Weasley, quien se incorporo de prisa, mirandolo fijamente.

—Ya te dije que no te haré daño—repitio con voz cansada. Ella esperó.

Le alcanzó el plato con la sopa, Ginny lo aceptó aprehensiva

—Si quieres puedes venir a sentarte en la mesa–dijo él.

Ella negó en silencio. Estaba demasiado asustada para notar que esas palabras no fueron dichas con la arrogancia habitual de los Malfoy. Draco tampoco cayó en cuenta de nada, incómodo y algo abrumado por la cantidad de cambios que habia tenido que procesar en poco tiempo.

Ginny ni siquiera habia consideraro la posibilidad de rechazar el plato, ya que el hambre que sentia rayaba en lo doloroso, y no tenia muchas opciones. Pero el instintó se le activó, cuando se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca.

—¡Está envenenada!—exclamó, dejando caer su contenido en el suelo.

El rubio-que por alguna extraña razón no se habia marchado, y la observaba taciturno- torció el gesto como acostumbraba hacerlo antes de liberar alguno de sus comentarios mordacez.

—Si te quisiera muerta ya lo hubiese hecho... ¿no crees?—espetó con un brillo en sus ojos grises.

El hambre de Ginny desapareció al punto ante la sola mención de la muerte. ¿Qué habria querido decir Malfoy con aquello? ¿Planeaba algo más para ella que dejarla encerrada en aquella alacena hasta el final de sus dias? Se quedó livida, mirando a Malfoy fijamente. El chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué no te gusta la cena?—preguntó.—Pensé que seria demasiado para ti, llevando el apellido que tienes...—se burló, en un desesperado intento por ser el de antes.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—respondió ella con la mirada cristalizada.

El ignoró la pregunta.

—Levantaté—ordenó mientras hacia desaparecer la bandera. Ginny no respondió.

—Vamos...—continuó él—No quiero un cadaver en descomposición encerrado dentro de mi casa.—

Sólo entonces ella lo siguió. El frio del piso se le metió por los pies, haciendo que sus huesos le dolieran. Caminaron hacia la cocina, el sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella temerosa de encontrarse con otra persona.

—Bien—dijo él cuando al fin llegaron a la enorma cocina en desuso— Ya puedes preparar algo digno de comerse...—

Ella frunció el ceño. Aún asustada se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy cocinera—espetó. él dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa de maldad cuando vio su expresión.

—Entonces...—respondió—llamaré a Zabini para que venga a buscarte...—el pulso de Ginny empezó a acelerarse. El rubio no fue ajeno a esto.

Aterrada, la pelirroja alcanzó uno de los sartenes que colgaban del techo, y empezó a recolectar ingredientes entre las gavetas olvidadas. Draco desapareció por unos minutos, dejandola sola.

xxx

La mesa del comedor de Malfoy Mannor no habia sido puesta en mucho tiempo. Cubriendo el puesto de dos personas, Ginny Weasley coloco dos platos humeantes, uno al frente del otro, mientras rogaba dentro de si que su plan diera resultado. Estaba asustada, muy asustada, pero al igual que la mayoria de las personas que sobrevivieron a la guerra, el miedo se habia convertido en una forma de vida, y sobrellevarlo era más fácil con el tiempo. El rubio hizo su aparicion, recien duchado, y afeitado, en uno de sus impecables trajes oscuros. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, arrastrando uno de los platos con pasta revuelta y pan tostado que la chica habia preparado. Ginny se quedó de pie, esperando que el dijera algo más. Su mirada esperanzada al momento en que Draco seleccionó su plato duró tan sólo un instante.

—Sientanté—le ordenó él. Ella sorprendida, tomó una silla, preparandose para engullir una comida decente en meses. Entonces recordó algo.

—¿Dónde esta tu madre?—preguntó a bocajarro, mientras dirigia una mirada al rubio.

Draco detuvo su su tenedor, y su cuchillo a mitad de camino hacia el plato, levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Esta muerta—respondió sereno. Por unos momentos sus ojos grises se hundieron en las pupilas de la Weasley.

—Necesitamos algo de beber—anunció. Ella frunció el ceño sin entender.

—En la cocina hay una reserva de vino de elfo—le dijo— Vé y trae una botella—

Los puños de Ginny Weasley se crisparon, pero el momento no estaba para hacerse la dificil. Se levantó al vuelo, a buscar lo que fuera que aquel hurón desteñido le pidiera, total, muy pronto podria largarse si su plan daba resultado. No se tomó un minuto para preguntarse por cuales razones ni desde cuando Narcissa Malfoy estaba muerta. Llegó a la cocina, encontró la susodicha botella de vino de elfo y dos copas y se regresó al comedor.

Ya el rubio habia empezado a comer.

—Esto esta delicioso—dijo él con una sonrisa ladina , que Ginny no respondió.

Ahora si, se dispuso a consumir la pasta al estilo putanesca que su madre le habia enseñado a preparar, lanzandole miradas de reojo al rubio, esperando que finalmente ocurriera lo que tenia que ocurrir. Pero entonces un terrible dolor, como si alguien le pateara la boca del estomago la azotó. El aire se le escapó y ante la mirada divertida del otro se derrumbó de bruces sobre el suelo.

xxx

Muchas Gracias por continuar apegados a la historia, y les pido disculpas por durar tanto para actualizar, sucede que se murió mi disco duro, y no tenia backup, asi que tuve que reeescribir este capitulo cuando ya lo tenia finalizado, y al igual con el proximo que tendre que volverlo a exprimir de mi cerebro. Un abrazo. Espero sus reviews...


	15. Una noche muy larga SS HG

En el amplio comedor podía escucharse el salto de una pulga.

Hermione Jean Granger sintió como si la clavaran a la silla. Su ritmo cardiaco descendió hasta ser un solo sonido que escuchaba claro y hueco, retumbando dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Yo... yo...—balbuceó— le pertenezco...a usted?—

El Slytherin curvó sus labios, en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa que duró apenas un segundo. Siguió comiendo tranquilamente, sorbiendo su whisky de fuego de vez en cuando, durante tres largos minutos en los cuales la Gryffindor aguantó la respiración.

—Bien...—contestó en una pausa— Eso es lo que sucede cuando uno compra algo... Me decepciona Granger, creí que usted era menos lerda que el resto de sus compañeros..—

Ya estaba, con eso fue suficiente. Hermione se levantó de prisa, barriendo la cristalería que tenía en frente. La pobre Lolly se sobresaltó con el ruido del cristal quebrándose en el suelo. Severus permaneció impasible, observando cada movimiento de su invitada.

—¡Escúcheme bien Profesor Snape!—rugió ella con la cara roja de indignación y señalándolo con el dedo índice—Yo no soy una cosa, ¡SOY UNA PERSONA! Y tengo mi derechos... ¡Así que no espere que obedezca sus ordenes!—

El mestizo le hizo una seña a su elfina para que recogiera los restos de comida y platos rotos del suelo. Luego fijó su mirada oscura en los ojos color miel de su ex estudiante.

—No hay necesidad de levantar la voz—respondió el con la misma voz calmada y sedosa con la que dictaba sus clases de antaño. —Tampoco de que destroce mis pertenencias...—

Hermione sintió como si se le desinflara el enojo dentro. Volvió a sentarse, resoplando, todavía muy angustiada. El exdirector asintió cuando la vio regresar a su asiento. Lolly volvió a buscar otro plato.

—No comprendo porque actúa tan sorprendida, es perfectamente entendible que a estas alturas yo requiera algo de usted. La saqué de aquel antro de muerte, la he alimentado, he puesto un techo sobre su cabeza ...No creerá que todo eso fue por pura bondad... ¿ O si Granger?—

No lo creía, claro que no lo iba a creer. Snape era un mortífago, se había repetido una y otra vez a si misma aquello después de la muerte de Dumbledore, aún cuando muy dentro de si no lo creyera. Y ahora llegaba el momento de enfrentarlo, de conocer cuan oscuro era aquel mago que tanto le había enseñado en sus días de escuela.

—No—respondió con voz firme, pero sin tono. Luego respiró profundo, dándose fuerzas para preguntar lo inevitable—¿ Y qué es lo que espera de mi..."profesor"?—

El sonrió. Una sonrisa de esas casi imperceptibles, que sirven mas para ocultar motivos que para desvelarlos. Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron a fijar en la mirada aterrada, pero aún así digna de su estudiante más brillante. Había que reconocer que la chica tenia agallas.

—No se preocupe...al principio será ...difícil...pero después le aseguro que hasta puede llegar a ...disfrutarlo.. .— no podía negarlo, estaba disfrutando en verdad esa cena. No todos los días se tenía a una contrincante de la talla de Hermione Granger.

La castaña volvió a sentir el zarpazo de terror.

—¿Y si me niego?—preguntó, tratando de disfrazar sin éxito el temblor de su voz.—¿Y si le dijera que prefiero morir a colaborar con usted, a "servirle" para cualquier fin?—

Los ojos del Slytherin se estrecharon peligrosamente.

—Entonces morirá—sentenció con voz helada— Pero créame que no será por mis manos, la regresaré al burdel donde la adquirí, y otro podrá comprarla...He escuchado que Fenrir Greyback tiene una gran afición por las nacidas muggles...—

Eso fue demasiado. La sangre se le bajó a los pies, y el estupor le entumeció los brazos. No intentó despegar los labios para responder nada, porque de repente el aire se le hizo muy escaso para respirar, ni siquiera para reunir las fuerzas y decir algo.

—La dejaré para que lo medite—el Slytherin se levantó de la mesa—Cuando termine Lolly la escoltará a su alcoba. Quiero su respuesta mañana a primera hora. Disfrute su cena, Srta. Granger... —

Y sin más desapareció, dejándola sola entre el crepitar de los leños de la chimenea.

Esa fue la noche más larga de todas las que había pasado en aquel castillo. ¡Qué diablos! Esa fue la noche más larga de toda su vida. No pudo comer, no pudo ni siquiera beberse un solo vaso de agua antes de que la elfina la acompañara de regreso a su alcoba. Se sentó en el borde de su ventana, contemplando el resplandor del mar en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. El ruido acompasado de las olas rompiéndose en el acantilado no le trajo la paz de otros días. Cada segundo que pasaba era un paso más adelante hacia lo inevitable.

Snape... su mirada negra mirándola con determinación, sus palabras cadenciosas, cargada de dobles sentidos, velando quien sabe cuales oscuros propósitos. Volvió a evocar cada una de las frases dichas en esa noche, y ya no le cupo duda.

Se imaginó a sí misma, encadenada en algún sótano oscuro y húmedo, siendo víctima de las retorcidas prácticas sadomasoquistas de su captor.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas iniciaran de nuevo un camino por sus mejillas. Siempre se había imaginado que su primera vez sería con alguien que amara, poco importaba que esa persona tuviera experiencia previa o no, en su mente ese acto solo valía por el grado de entrega de la otra persona.

Pero la suerte estaba echada. Regresar a aquel lugar de pesadilla era mucho de lo que podía soportar, la simple idea de ser objeto de diversión de un hombre lobo le helaba la sangre. No pudo discernir cual de las dos cosas sería peor, si dejar que Snape hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con ella, o regresar al centro de Londres en calidad de prisionera, una sangre sucia más para la perversidad de tantos.

La boca le sabia a sangre. ¿Tendría suficiente valor para sacar las sábanas de su cama e improvisar una soga y luego colgarse de una de las vigas de su cama? Alzó la vista, evaluando la firmeza de la madera que sostenía los doseles de su señorial cama prestada.

¡Por Merlín y todos los magos! ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a este punto? ¿Dónde estaban las fuerzas divinas que permitían tanta maldad? Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que sus uñas se clavaron en la palmas de sus manos, haciéndola sangrar.

No, no tenia fuerzas para suicidarse, el instinto de supervivencia era demasiado fuerte en un gryffindor para prescindir de su vida por su propia mano, aún cuando todo pareciera perdido.

Ya faltaba muy poco para que el amanecer. Desesperada, Hermione se abrazó las piernas y hundió el rostro entre las rodillas, pidiendo por que alguna catastrofe astral ocurriera, y el sol no regresara jamás.

Despacio desató el nudo que cerraba su cuello. Deshizo la hilera de botones que cerraba su casaca y los colocó con cuidado en un perchero, ya se encargaria Lolly de buscarle una muda de ropa limpia en la mañana.

Mañana... esa era una realidad que no le hacia la mas minima gracia enfrentar. ¿Acaso se habia excedido? ¿Habia llegado a tal punto su sadismo de disfrutar al observar el rostro pálido y horrorizado de aquella niña, imaginandose Merlin sabe que cosas sobre él?

Bueno, despues de todo no era un santo, nadie pensaria jamás en catalogarlo de eso, estaba mucho mas cerca de ser un villano que de cualquier otra cosa. Y a pura sinceridad, le habia producido algo de orgullo, aunque se negara en admitirlo, que una de sus estudiantes se enfrentara con tal valor ante el que debia ser uno de los mas temibles de todos los servidores del Señor Oscuro.

Sin embargo, no pudo dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la maldita cama, preguntandose que estaria haciendo ella. ¿Se habría dormido acaso? ¿Estaria llorando o quizas se habria lanzado a destrozar los enseres de su alcoba con la misma rabia con la que hizo añicos parte de la vajilla de la cena? ¿Estaria angustiada, pensando que él la regresaria al centro de Londres, a dejarla en manos de la falsa madame francesa para que la vendieran a otro mortifago?

Quizas... quizas estaba llorando amargamente, negandose a aceptar que las reglas del mundo habian cambiado, y que ahora no habia justicia alguna que la ayudara. Res0pló. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta de Granger, no podia regresarla a Londres, ni tampoco entregarsela a Lupin. Cada dia que pasaba le asaltaba la idea de que tarde o temprano el Señor Oscuro terminaria enterandose de aquellos niños escondidos entre montañas, y entonces la muerte los alcanzaria a todos.

Pero al menos no a ella, ella estaria segura, entre las paredes de ese castillo, nadie sospecharia que la misma mano que mató a Dumbledore albergaria a una hija de muggles. Y si él le faltaba algun dia, por lo menos ella tendría la oportunidad de escapar a otro pais, muy lejos de las garras oscuras que se habian llevado a sus compañeros.

Se levantó. Se volvió a vestir y encendiendo la punta de su varita se dedicó a recorrer cada uno de los pasillos de su nuevo hogar. Siempre parecia ponerle las cosa en perspectiva, de vuelta en los dias de Hogwarts y ahora que tenia tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, recorrer los pasillos siempre funcionaba.

La oscuridad mermaba con la luz mágica, y el silencio se rompía con el murmullo apagado del mar. Los retratos inmoviles se iluminaban momentaneamente, mirandolo con sus ojos muertos, fijos en el vacio de la noche encerrada.

Severus se encontró con Lolly, quien en parcial oscuridad limpiaba uno de los viejos jarrones que adornaba las esquinas.

—¿Qué haces aqui? —preguntó. La elfina, que no se habia percatado de su amo, soltó el pañito sucia que tenia entre sus deditos y se pegó un saltito acompañado de grito de sorpresa.

—Lolly no podia dormir—chilló la elfa con la mirada baja—Lolly pensó que si trabajaba podia sentirse cansada y entonces le llegaria el sueño...—

El mestizo levantó la comisura de los labios. —¿Y donde esta la Srta. Granger?—espetó—¿La llevaste a su alcoba?—

La elfina asintió energicamente. Severus se aventuró.

—¿Cómo esta?—preguntó.—¿Te ha vuelto a hacer preguntas?—

La elfina se retorció las manos y sacudió la cabeza en negativa —La señoirita estaba muy triste—chilló— La señorita no probó bocado y no dijo nada despues de que él amo se fue del comedor—

Severus resopló.

—Ya que estas despierta...—le ordenó—Ve al estudio y extraé una de las bolsas que traje de mi último viaje. Tenlos listo para manana a primera hora en mi laboratorio.. ¿ entendiste?—

La elfa asintio de nuevo, y desapareció al punto a cumplir las ordenes de su amo.

Severus siguió caminando, recorriendo los pasillos, en mortal silencio, pero esta vez, disminuyó la luz de su varita para no ser delatado.

Llegó a la puerta, apagando la luz por completo, y suprimiendo el aliento para poder escuchar hasta el mas minimo sonido. Colocó sus dedos en la perilla, listo para girarla, pero una fuerza mas poderosa que él le impidio hacerlo. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su alcoba.

Aunque ninguno de los dos queria que amaneciera, al final si amaneció.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, ninguno de los dos dejó un solo minuto de pensar en el otro.

Hermione abandonó el marco de la ventana, se lavó la cara, los dientes y se dio una ducha larga que no tuvo el efecto deseaso. Con increible parsimonia, se vistió con un traje que le habia llevado Lolly, y se peinó sus desordenados rizos sin ayuda alguna por parte de la elfa, pero no probó el desayuno, ni el café, ni siquiera una gota de agua. A primera hora se paró en el marco de la puerta a esperar que la elfina regresara a llevarla donde quiera que fuera que Snape la esperara.

Y caminó, por los largos pasillos de aquella mansión, siguiendo los pasitos de la elfa que estaba tan callada como siempre. Con silenciosa resignación, se dejó conducir, sin hacer la mas minima pregunta, ni retrasar el trayecto, deseosa de que todo acabara.

Llegaron a un salón amplio, y oscuro, que estaba bastante lejos de su alcoba, ya que no podia escuchar el oleaje del mar. Habia un escritorio, con un sillon, y dos sillas, a forma de un despacho. Habia dos mesas, varios calderos de peltre y metal de diferentes tamaños, y un montón de frascos empotrados en la pared, marcados con la letra pequeña y prolija que ella ya conocía. Habia tambien dos grandes ventanas que habian sido clausuradas, un astrolabio, y varios libros que lucian familiares en la pared del fondo.

—_Es un laboratorio_—pensó.

—Buenos Dias—dijo la voz que tambien conocia de memoria, y que no habia abandonado su cabeza ni un solo instante desde hacia ya varias semanas. Tragó saliva, mientras percibia como las piernas se negaban a sostenerla.

No respondió al saludo, sólo se giró para observar cara a cara a su secuestrador.

Como siempre, con la pinta de cuervo, y la piel tan pálida que parecia transparente, el mestizo. Se sentó en en la cabecera del escritorio y señaló uno de los dos asientos.

—Sientese, Srta. Granger—

Ella obedeció. Ya no le quedaba otro camino. Resistio el impulso de llorar.

EL por su parte, se tomó dos segundos para evaluarla. No tomaba muchas neuronas deducir que ella no habia dormido nada, porque las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos habian vuelto a ser las mismas que cuando la sacó de aquel sucio lugar, y su labios estaban tan pálidos que daban miedo.

—Asumo que ya ha tomado una decision— ya estaba, de nuevo su papel de bastardo le ganaba la partida, las viejas costumbres hacen ley. Ella palideció aún más, si acaso aquello era posible, y abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Snape volvió a sonreir imperceptiblemente.

–Antes de que diga nada—continuó él—Dejemé recomendarle que acepte mi propuesta, despues de todo, las alternativas serian muy desfavorables para usted, y creo que no puede ser tan desagradable "colaborar conmigo" que prefiera regresar a donde estaba...—

Hermione no podia darse mas credito a sus oidos. ¿Acaso estaba en una pesadilla bizarra? ¿De esas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza? ¿Estaba realmente Snape diciendo lo que acababa de decir? ¿Lo encontraba tan desagrable?.. esa pregunta la hizo cerrar la boca, y distraerse en sus propios pensamientos por una fraccion de segundo. Snape no era un hombre desagradable, claro que no lo era. Antes de que toda esa pesadilla comenzara, mucho antes de que el Innombrable tomara el control del mundo magico, lo habia considerado un hombre bastante interesante, y que diablos! hasta atractivo se podria decir. No era un adonis, Merlín sabía que no lo era, pero era brillante, dedicado, tenaz... si eso no hubiese estado condicionado por la idea de que era un mortifago y un asesino... quizas...

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso le habian lanzado un confundus? ¿Ella aceptando estar con el murcielago de las mazmorras? ¿El mismo que se habia burlado de sus dientes, que le habia dado docenas de castigos injustos a sus amigos? ¿El mismo que habia matado a Dumbledore? Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la razón.

—No sé que es lo que quiere de mi, Profesor Snape—dijo ella con la voz mas fuerte que pudo encontrar—No se que oscuras y retorcidos planes tenga para mi , para mi cuerpo, o mi mente...—los ojos del Slytherin se estrecharon peligrosamente—Pero apeló al poco de decencia humana que le pueda quedar dentro... no me regrese a Londres, y ahorreme la necesidad de morir por mi propia mano, mateme... yo no seria el primer asesinato que usted cometiera, y sé que tampoco el último...—

Por primera vez, en muchisimos años, Severus Snape se quedó sin palabras. Se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a su exalumna.

—Aunque usted no lo crea, Srta Granger, yo soy un caballero. Y no le pediria nada de lo que usted acaba de mencionar. El trabajo que le ofrezco es de conjurar pociones, a cambio del techo, la comida y la vestimenta. Si no lo acepta... si le resulta inaceptable trabajar para pagar lo que consume, entonces la regresó a Londres el mismo dia de hoy... si desea quedarse, entonces empecemos a trabajar.—

Un millon de gracias por continuar apegados ala historia, hoy estaba de suerte y me salió el capitulo casi casi como lo tenia originalmente en el archivo que perdí.

Quiero agradecerles este capitulo, a VirLovegood, porque me señaló el hecho de que los personajes necesitaban mas accion y no durar tanto tiempo rememorando cosas del pasado. Gracias por ponerme el aviso, ese consejo me va a ayudar mucho. Tambien a Ofelia Loveg, ella ya sabe porque. Y a Aralan porque su comentario me dio el ánimo para sentarme a escribir este y se los puedo subir calientito. Un abrazo, espero sus reviews .

Pd: si encuentran dedazos, recuerden que estoy en Wordpad, es difícil si no es en office.


End file.
